


Sized Like a Lover

by maigozen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A+ Parenting, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kagami Taiga/Original Character, Kagami-centric, Kagami: Aomine is a cat, LGBT Theme, Love Triangle, M/M, Mutual Pining, drunk one night stand, lots of making out
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maigozen/pseuds/maigozen
Summary: Kagami bangun dari one night stand mabuk untuk mendapati sepatunya tertukar dengan pasangan ONS-nya, kagami harus cari tahu siapa pemilik sepatunya dan mana sepatu lama yang ia dapat dari aomine sebelum aomine tahu kalo sepatu tersebut hilang.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 8





	Sized Like a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> halo, ini maigo. Tapi mungkin kalau ada yang tahu atau pernah baca, dulu aku Lyresince/Jetstruck. Ada banyak alasan kenapa aku narik lagi fic-fic lama selain masalah irl, salah satunya karena pengen menulis beberapa fic sebelumnya. Aku masih tetap di fandom knb, kok! hehe, terutama buat Aokaga, gak bisa move on dari ship ini. Kali ini aku bawa one-shot panjang banget (oops) yang semoga membawa respon positif! Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: homophobic slurs, internalized homophobia, sexual innuendos, A+ parenting, no smut
> 
> ((karya ini juga ada di Wattpad dengan nama pena yang sama jika kalian ingin melihat cover-nya: https://www.wattpad.com/story/233193749-sized-like-a-lover))

Cowok yang Kagami tidurin cabut bahkan sebelum Kagami bangun. Walau Kagami meyakinkan dirinya ia tidak harus menggubris tentang apapun, ia sedikit menyesal hal seperti ini terjadi lagi. Ia bahkan tidak ingat siapa. Untung-untung ia bangun di apartemennya sendiri.

Jika tidak karena tanda cupang di sekitar lehernya, kondisi terbangun setengah telanjang, dan sepasang sepatu yang tertinggal di _genkan_ apartemennya, ia tidak akan tahu kalau ia sempat tidur dengan seseorang.

Nih, ya, Kagami tidak sering tidur dengan siapa-siapa. Faktanya, sebagai seorang yang gay dan setengah masih masuk kloset di Jepang, sangat sulit mencari pasangan. Bahkan jika itu hanya pasangan sekasur. Ia selalu berujung pada cowok-cowok yang hanya ingin bereskperimen dan berakhir mengacanginya, bahkan menggunakannya sebagai materi gosip di kampus. Bukannya ia tidak mendukung orang-orang yang eksplorasi seksualitas, tapi ia berharap ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan seorang brengsek yang menyesal atas perbuatan yang ia sendiri pilih.

Kagami menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak menemukan sepatunya. Berdecak, ia mengecek rak sepatu, bahkan area di luar pintu apartemennya. _Air Jordan_ butut tidak ada, menyisakan sebuah Nike jenis _high top_ keluaran baru berwarna hitam dengan aksen abu-abu. "Sial..."

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menangkap foto sepatu yang tersisa di _genkan_ , lalu mengecek jam. 10:05 pagi. Ia ingat ulang. Ia sudah menghabiskan sejam termanggu menyesal di kamar mandi, meredakan _hangover_ dengan minum anti nyeri, dan merapikan apartemennya. Ia sengaja membuang semua notifikasi dari semalam, dan baru mengeceknya sekarang. Ia kembali mengambil sepasang sepatu asing itu, menginspeksi lagi. Oh, ya, masih ada satu hal krusial lagi yang mengganggunya.

Bukan, bukan karena sepatunya sendiri yang hilang.

Tetapi fakta bahwa kedua pasang sepatu yang tertukar adalah sepatu basket. Hanya satu hal yang ia pikirkan. Ia segera mencari kontak Kuroko, menekan telpon,

"Kuroko."

" _Kagami-kun. Akhirnya kamu sudah bangun."_ Suara dari seberang terdengar bergoyang karena riuhnya angin.

"Kamu dimana? Ramai sekali." Ia mendengar helaan napas dari mulut yang didekatkan ke speaker, "selain itu, aku sepertinya benar-benar sial kali ini."

 _"Aku di taman, Kagami-kun, ingat saat aku bilang Kise-kun ingin mengajak jalan-jalan bersama para senpai? Kau tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun?"_ Kagami tidak segera menjawab dan menekan _speaker_ agar suara Kuroko terdengar jelas sementara Kagami mencari model similar dari sepatu itu di Google.

"Sepertinya aku meniduri seseorang dari tim basket," Ia menghela napas panjang dan meletakkan sepatu itu. Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada sebuah paket di atas rak sepatunya dan membopongnya sembari meletakkan ponselnya di atas kotak, suara Kuroko nyaris tertutup suara riuh gerakannya. "Bagaimana ini, aku bahkan tidak tahu ada di antara tim kita yang gay atau bi. Aku yakin semalam aku sengaja tidak ngobrol banyak."

Kuroko hening sejenak, dimana Kagami tangkap sebagai reaksi 'aku-lelah-dengan-ulahmu'. Kagami meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja dapur dan mengambil sebuah pisau. " _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam? Kamu pergi entah kemana setengah jam setelah datang."_

Kagami meringis bersalah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam? Kagami merengut kedua alis bercabang, berusaha memeras memori yang nyaris kering. Ia menusuk kotak kardus itu dengan kasar. "Makan biasa. Minum bir sampai _blackout_ , haha. Tapi kamu tahu aku tidak begitu suka mendekati siapa-siapa jika ini acara bareng mahasiswa lain."

Ia mendengar helaan napas, " _Kagami-kun... kamu tidak ingat senior dari Jurusan Psikologi? Kamu hampir saja mengaku gay di depan umum."_

"Ya ampun, serius?!" Ia menelan ludah dan duduk di sofa apartemennya, "tunggu, tunggu. Coba ceritakan dari awal." Kuroko kembali menghela napas, kebiasaan yang mulai sering ia lakukan setelah lulus SMA. Kagami mendengarkan sembari mencabik-cabik lapisan plastik.

Ia ingat semalam adalah pesta minum-minum paling ramai yang kampus mereka adakan. Entah karena mereka berada di pertengahan semester dimana komunitas-komunitas cenderung memepetkannya sebelum ujian akhir semester, tetapi semua pesta bertumpang tindih di tempat yang sama. Sebuah pesta kelulusan bercampur _after party_ kemenangan tim basket, belum lagi ada beberapa fakultas yang mengadakan _mixer party_. Yang sehari-hari penuh oleh mahasiswa makan malam dan rapat, kali ini _izakaya_ terdekat dari kampus mereka seperti membeludak dengan mahasiswa.

Kagami ingat kedua sahabat itu memojok di ujung meja panjang. Kagami, sebagai ace tim mereka, diberi kesempatan untuk membuat sambutan. Kagami melakukannya, dengan telinga merah dan suara lantang yang terpoles semenjak ia menjadi kapten Seirin. Ia sempat mengobrol dengan beberapa teman dari grup LGBTQ+-nya, tetapi ia yakin kebanyakan adalah perempuan dan seorang senior yang non-binary dari Fakultas Psikologi.

Kagami selalu menyikapi pesta dengan sama. Duduk di ujung, tidak banyak ngomong, tolak mahasiswi yang ingin _pdkt_ dengan halus, dan makan serta minum sebanyak-banyaknya.

" _Uehara-san bukan, namanya?"_ Kuroko melanjutkan. Kagami berdengung saat sebuah wajah akhirnya muncul di benaknya. _"Kagami-kun, baru setahun kuliah tetapi kamu sudah populer. Sebenarnya dari dulu seperti itu, tetapi kamu suka gitu, sih."_ Kagami menaikkan alis dan merengutkan bibir.

"Terus aku harus apa?! Dari mana, sih, dia tahu tentang aku," Kagami berdecak. Ia membuka paketnya, di dalamnya sebuah kotak kayu dikelilingi _bubble wrap_. Ia mengeluarkan kotaknya mendapatkan sebuah botol _wine_ yang dipeluk cetakan bubur kertas dan menyipitkan mata untuk membaca namanya. "E-egon... Muller Scharzorberg—" _Egon Muller zhofberger Riesling Trockenbeerenauslese._ Ia mengutuk pengirimnya.

" _Hmm, aku akan berpikir positif, Kagami-kun. Mibuchi-san mengenalnya karena satu fakultas dengannya. Ia mungkin telat tahu tentang grup LGBT kampus atau tidak pernah ikut_. _Ia cukup ramah denganmu kemarin. Ia bahkan membawamu ke meja yang terpisah, Kagami-kun."_

Mengingat itu, Kagami merasa pipinya panas. Rambut coklat, sepasang mata kecil yang sendu dan bibir tipis. Ia juga lebih tinggi dari Kagami, walau tidak berotot sepertinya. Kakinya tidak begitu jenjang, tetapi bahunya alami lebar. Ia ingat saat tangan berjam Rolex itu menyentuh pinggulnya dan membawanya ke sebuah meja dengan sepasang kursi dekat dapur dan toilet, memojok dari keramaian meja panjang. Dua gelas besar bir di meja.

"Apa dia yang membawaku semalam?"

Kagami meletakkan botol wine itu ke pojokan konter dapur dan membuka kulkas. "... _entah, Kagami-kun. Setelah kalian memojok aku tidak melihat kalian berdua sama sekali."_

"Oh, _shit_..." Ia mengangkat satu kantung silikon berisi daging yang ia rendam dengan rempah dan bumbu, tetapi kembali meletakkannya untuk mengambil sebungkus sosis. Ia mengetuk meja dengan kesal, "tetapi cowok yang ninggalin sepatunya memakai sepatu basket, Kuroko."

" _Sepatu_?"

"Iya, dia tertukar memakai sepatuku saat dia keluar. Aku bahkan belum bangun. Sepatu kita sama-sama sepatu basket lagi." Ia mendengar Kuroko berdengung panjang. Dengan bibir masih cemberut, Kagami menyalakan kompornya dan memasak sosis beserta telur mata sapi.

" _Hmm... kemarin tentu saja aku tidak tahu sepatunya seperti apa, tapi bukannya banyak cowok yang memakai_ sneakers _tapi tidak bermain basket? Apalagi untuk pergi makan-makan."_

"Iya, sih," Kagami menggumam. Sebuah notifikasi berdenting. Kagami meraih ponselnya dan mengernyit saat membaca pesan. "Tapi selain dia, orang yang aku pikir memungkinkan hanya anggota timku. Kau pikir aku kenal semua mahasiswa yang datang semalam? Ramai sekali. Oh, ya, menurutmu sepatunya aku apain?"

[Dad: _Taiga, apa paketku sudah datang? Jangan lupa jemput ayah di bandara_ ]

[Dad: _Apa kamu akan bawa pacar cowokmu?_ ]

Ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya. _"Hmm... menanyakannya lewat forum online kampus, bagaimana? Badan Mahasiswa punya loket khusus barang hilang. Bilang saja tidak sengaja tertukar saat memakai sepatu di genkan izakaya, karena mabuk atau apa. Kalau mau juga... pakai aja."_

Kagami meringis geli, membalik telur yang sudah matang. "Ew, menjijikan! Aku kan tidak tahu kakinya habis dari mana. Kalau ada kurap gimana."

_"Ya, setelah dicuci, Kagami-kun..."_

Kagami mendenguskan tawa mendengar suara lelah sahabatnya. Ia mematikan kompor setelah semua makanan matang, "hey, Kuroko. Kalau benar dari tim kita nanti gimana?"

" _Kamu maunya bagaimana? Memacarinya? Kita berdua tidak mengira di tim kita ada yang tahu tentang orientasi kita, tetapi tidak berarti tidak ada yang tahu soal grup dukungan LGBTQA+ kampus, Kagami-kun. Kamu tahu grup kita sering digunakan untuk lab sosial dan walau sebagian dari anggota kita straight, tetapi desas-desus mungkin ada yang tahu siapa yang_ siapa _di grup kita. Hmmm... makanya aku sarankan kita terbuka dengan tim tetapi aku tetap dukung pilihanmu, Kagami-kun."_

"Maaf aku menahanmu untuk tidak terus terang, Kuroko. Belum lagi dengan ulahku. Kamu selama ini juga tidak pacaran dan tidak pernah _one night stand_ sama sekali..." jawab Kagami perlahan. Kuroko mendengus pelan dan Kagami bisa bayangkan sahabatnya tengah tersenyum.

" _Kagami-kun, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak marah denganmu bermalam dengan berbagai macam orang. Itu bukan hakku untuk men-_ judge _. Dan juga aku tahu kamu orang yang berprinsip dan tidak akan teledor untuk seks yang tidak aman. Aku hanya khawatir saat kamu menyesal terus."_ Kagami menarik bibirnya dan tersenyum tipis, merasa dadanya sedikit sesak. Sejenak, ia mendengar klakson bis dari seberang telpon. Kuroko kembali berbicara, _"aku harus pergi sekarang. Kise-kun sudah datang. Kasamatsu-san dan senpai lainnya akan bertemu di Koenji."_

"Yaaa..." gumam Kagami menyerah. Sebelum mengubah pikiran, ia keceplos. "Kirim salamku."

Kuroko mendesahkan tawa, tahu sahabatnya tidak sedingin yang ia tingkahkan. Kagami mendengar suara familiar Kise yang berseru, ' _Kurokocchi~'_ dan Kuroko yang membalasnya dengan menyuruhnya diam. Suara mereka kecil tetapi ia mendengar kekehan halus sang pirang. Suara Kuroko kembali terdengar, " _Kise-kun, Kagami-kun mengirimkan salam. Nanti aku juga sampaikan salam ke yang lain. Okamura-san, Imayoshi-san, Hyuuga-senpai, dan Izuki-senpai juga datang, loh_."

"Ah... pasti menyenangkan." Kagami bergumam sembari menaruh makanannya ke piring, menusuk salah satu sosis dengan wajah murung. Sebuah suara _kresek-kresek_ terdengar dekat dan suara Kise menggantinya.

"... _kamu bisa menyusul kita, Kagamicchi!"_

Kagami memutar bola mata, mengunyah sembari membawa piringnya ke sofa. "...enggak, ah! Enggak bisa. Ayahku datang hari ini."

Kise mengeluh kecewa, walau Kagami bisa mendengar nada penasaran. " _Ooh...? Ayah Kagamicchi yang dari Amerika itu?"_

"Yep. Dia bahkan mengirim _wine_. Aku sebenarnya juga ingin ikut, tapi aku harus menjemputnya ke bandara sore ini. Walau sebenarnya dia tidak butuh aku menjemputnya." jawabnya dongkol, ia melembutkan suaranya. "Kalian bersenang-senang aja. Masih ada reuni lain kali."

" _Hmmm, tentu saja. Lain kali kita kumpul dengan semua Kiseki no Sedai, gimana?"_ nada jahilnya Kise kembali datang. Belum Kagami menjawab, Kuroko menimbrung,

" _Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Kagami-kun. Kirim salam ke ayahmu. Menurutku kumpul dengan Kiseki no Sedai ide yang bagus."_ Kagami mengernyit sembari melahap satu telur penuh.

"Ah, haruskah dengan orang-orang itu??"

" _Kagamicchi! Aku juga bagian dari Kiseki no Sedai. Lagian... ada yang mencari kam--"_ suara Kise mengecil dan suara riuh meningkat. Kagami bisa mendengar suara Kuroko dari jauh,

_"Kise-kun kita sudah harus pergi."_

Kagami tersenyum lebar dan membawa makanannya ke meja tamu dan duduk di sofa apartemennya. "Tuh, kalian pergi sana!"

Suara Kise kembali, terdengar lebih menderu karena napasnya yang tersengal. Sepertinya ia setengah berlari. " _E-eh, ya udah deh, ntar aku cerita. Kagamicchi setidaknya chat kita jangan dikacangin, dong."_

"Ya, ya..." Kagami menutup telepon dan menatap piringnya yang tersisa satu sosis, mendesah pada diri sendiri. "Aku lupa ngasih saus..."

.

* * *

.

"Mmm... kamu memang pandai memasak, ya." Seorang pria dalam usia pertengahan 40-nya dengan rambut coklat kehitaman yang terdorong ke belakang dan sepasang alis bercabang yang menekuk ke tengah, tersenyum tipis sembari mengunyah sepotong daging dengan pelan. Pasangan makannya, seorang anak muda dengan similaritas wajah beserta sepasang alis bercabang yang sama, hanya mengangguk terima kasih. Ia sendiri mengunyah dengan menutup mata, menikmati kelezatan sirloin _pan-sear_ yang ia masak _medium-rare_ , dengan bumbu khas Kuba yang ayahnya suka.

Taiga menyesap wine dari gelas _flute_ -nya, "Terima kasih atas wine-nya, berapa harganya?"

"Kamu tidak akan mau tahu. Lebih mahal dari sepatu basketmu."

Taiga memutar bola mata, memotong dagingnya lebih kecil dari potongan yang sudah ia siapkan. "Sepatuku itu dari SMA dan belum ganti sampai sekarang."

"Hmm... kenapa harus hidup seperti orang miskin, sih? Untung kamu tidak pakai kaus dan jeans malam ini, karena setidaknya kamu masih berpakaian rapi. Itu _turtleneck_ -nya bagus, tuh." Ayahnya memiringkan kepala sembari tersenyum santai. Taiga memperlambat kunyahannya, merasa konyol mengingat ia memakai sweater ini untuk menutupi cupang, bukan karena ingin terlihat rapi di depan ayahnya."kamu fokus aja belajar. Ayah akan bayar terus kuliahmu, tenang saja. Untunglah kamu dapat beasiswa juga dari basket kamu itu. Tapi jangan lupa belajar, lho."

Taiga mengernyit sembari mengunyah, "tentu saja, tapi ini juga untuk arsip."

"Aah, itu lagi," ayahnya menghela napas, "maksud ayah biar kamu ganti posisi ayah entar. Kamu mau karir sependek itu? Gaji susah, pensiun cepat. Setelah itu apa? Ngajar anak-anak? Mungkin masuk akal melihat kamu sekarang irit, kamu akan terbiasa hidup pas-pasan."

Daging yang Taiga kunyah terasa pahit. Ia bertanya dalam benak apa ini karena ia memasaknya terlalu cepat? Apa sebenarnya batas dari sebuah _medium-rare?_ Ada sebagian dari dagingnya yang masih sangat merah. "Emang ada masalah hidup pas-pasan?"

Kagami-san giliran yang mengernyit, tetapi bibirnya menukik satu sisi seperti menahan tawa. "Kamu itu naif, ya, nak. Apa ini pengaruh dari siapa itu? Kuroda-kun...? Waktu bersama Himuro-kun, kamu tidak seperti ini."

" _Kuroko_. Aku sudah sering cerita, yah... jangan bandingin sama Tatsuya terus, dong."

Kagami-san mengangguk-angguk. "Anak guru yang ingin menjadi guru. Kamu itu anak konsultan ekonomi di perusahaan Amerika yang besar. Ayah hanya ingin ada penerusnya."

"E-emang tidak kalah membanggakan kalau anakmu bisa masuk NBA?" Taiga berusaha memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya, kali ini wortel rebus yang ia potong melonjong.

"Kamu bisa masuk NBA?"

Tidak berhasil, wortelnya juga terasa pahit dan keras. Ia rasa ia beli wortel yang terlalu muda. Jangan-jangan semua sayurnya kurang matang. Taiga tidak menjawab ayahnya, hanya menatap sayuran rebus di piringnya.

Ayahnya melanjutkan, "kamu semakin besar semakin beda jalur. Tadi aku tidak lihat pacar cowokmu. Mana sekarang?"

Taiga mencoba brokolinya, sembari melirik ayahnya dengan tatapan lelah. "Dibilangin, enggak ada pacar, beneran."

Ayahnya menaikkan satu alis, Dagingnya sudah hampir habis dan ia tengah menyesap _wine_. "Hmm... tapi masih suka sama cowok? Apa kamu tidak mau keturunan?"

Taiga menutup mata, mencoba menelan. Brokoli yang sedari tadi terlalu pahit untuk dikunyah, ia emut lama-lama. Ia membayangkan ada cacing yang masih menyelip dalam rimbunnya rambut kribo hijau itu.

"Bagaimana perasaan ibumu jika dia tahu. Ayah sendiri tidak khawatir sebenarnya, setidaknya Marissa masih bisa ngasih cucu."

Taiga tersedak. "Si-Siapa?!" Taiga membanting garpu dan pisau makannya. "Ayah sebenarnya mau apa, sih, tiba-tiba datang ke Jepang?"

Ayahnya terkekeh, mengelap bibirnya yang ternoda saus dan sendawa. "Ah, iya... ini yang ayah ingin bicarakan secara langsung, maaf ya, Taiga. Ayah membawa berita _baik_." Kagami-san melirik dengan senyuman tipis, menunggu sebuah reaksi. "Ayah akan menikah lagi."

Taiga mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Ia bisa merasakan punggungnya tegang dan dadanya berdegup kencang. Kedua tangannya terkepal tanpa sadar, mendingin bukan karena A/C apartemennya. Keduanya tengah terduduk di kursi makan apartemen yang ia tempati semenjak SMA, apartemen yang seharusnya juga ditinggali oleh ayahnya, yang memilih untuk tetap di Los Angeles di detik terakhir Taiga diterbangkan. Taiga, yang masih 16 tahun dan punya bahasa Jepang acak adut karena sumber kosa-katanya hanya dari komik-komik _shounen_ butut yang ia bawa dari Jepang saat pertama pindah agar ia tidak kesepian di rumah yang selalu sepi. Taiga terbiasa ini, Taiga terbiasa sendirian. Tetapi Taiga masih tidak terbiasa ditinggalkan.

Ayahnya menutup mata dan tersenyum lebar, seperti secara fisik menutup diri dari ekspresi terkecamuk anaknya. "Ayah menemukan seseorang, namanya Michelle Wong, ia janda yang juga mempunyai anak bernama Marissa. Dia hanya dua tahun di bawah kamu."

"T-tunggu, tunggu." Taiga akhirnya menemukan suara. "Kenapa tidak pernah cerita?! Setiap ayah _e-mail—_ dan itu jarang sekali—tidak ada pembicaraan satu pun soal nikah, padahal ayah selalu ada kesempatan dan pasti aku selalu jawab!"

Senyum ayahnya jatuh, ia menghela napas. "Bagaimana, ya, Taiga? Ayah ingin memberi kejutan! Sebenarnya aku dan Michelle sudah bersama selama dua tahun."

"Hah??!"

Ia melambai dan meninggikan suaranya. Walau tubuhnya menegak, ia masih menghindar tatapan Taiga. "Taiga, gimana aku bisa cerita... kamu selalu berbicara ibarat ibumu masih ada, sudah saatnya keluarga ini move on."

Taiga bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kehingalangan energi. Ia mendorong kursinya dan bangkit, "—maaf, aku harus—ambil air."

Kagami-san melipat kedua tangannya dan mengerutkan alis. "Lihat, ayah juga menjual cincin ibumu, yang peninggalan nenek dan cincin kawin, untuk pernikahan kita. Belum ada ide, sih, kapan pernikahannya, tapi ayah pikir—"

Tangan Taiga berhenti pada dispenser air. Meletakkan gelas yang setengah terisi sembari menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan horor. Ia menarik napas dalam, "cincin nenek yang susah-susah kita ambil dari paman karena tahu itu kesayangan ibu?! Makanya aku bilang disimpan di apartemen saja. _"_

Kagami-san menggeleng-geleng perlahan. "Kamu ini kenapa, sih, jadi anak pemarah banget. Gimana ayah percaya kamu akan menyimpan cincin emas 24 karat dengan permata jika sikap kamu—"

" _Does it ever occur to you that you never loved her?"_ teriak Taiga. "Apa ayah membencinya juga?! _She's dead, dad._ Cincin itu barang yang paling ibu sayangi. Apa kamu tidak ada rasa hormat sama sekali padanya??"

Kagami-san menggebrak meja. "Jangan sebut aku dengan 'kamu'. Anak tidak sopan. _You said it yourself, she's dead. There is no need for her to stay with us, not even her own possessions!_ " Ia berdiri, menunjuk sekitar ruangan apartemen. Kosong, nyaris tidak ada barang. Taiga merengkuh, menahan emosi yang meluap-meluap, membuat tubuhnya panas dingin. Ia memunggungi ayahnya. "Lihat apartemen ini. Kosong seperti rumah hantu. Isinya juga seperti rumah hantu. Boneka ibumu masih kamu simpan, bola basket yang ia beri, dupa di ujung lorong. Kamu itu ateis—"

Taiga meraih botol _wine_ yang ayahnya berikan dan melemparnya kencang ke dinding.

Dering kaca menghantam dinding membuat mulut ayahnya terkunci.

Taiga membelalak mata menatap semburat merah dan serpihan kaca yang menghiasi di dinding putih apartemennya. Ia menutup mulutnya, seketika merasa panas dingin menjalar. Merasa rapuh seperti kapas.

"T-Taiga..." ayahnya memanggil lirih. Ia melirik anaknya was-was.

Taiga menutup mata dan berjalan cepat ke _genkan_ , menghiraukan panggilan ayahnya. Ia mengambil sendal dari rak sepatunya dengan gusar dan mencabut kunci apartemen yang menggantung di samping pintu. Ia membuka pintu dan keluar, meninggalkan ayahnya termanggu di lorong apartemen.

.

* * *

.

Kagami bergidik. Mungkin karena angin malam dan fakta bahwa ia tidak membawa jaket. Mungkin karena cemas yang masih menyelimutinya. Perutnya terasa mengkerut dan dadanya berdegup kencang mengetuk-ketuk rusuk. Ia memasang headset-nya dan melompat ke bis terdekat.

_Fokus... fokus..._

Kagami menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghela napas sembari menutup mata. Ia menyandarkan keningnya pada kaca jendela bis. Bersedekap, ia memandang aspal yang bergulir dan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di atas trotoar.

Kagami tidak tahu berapa lama ia melamun di kursi paling belakang bis, tetapi ia menoleh saat bel dan pesan otomatis dari _intercom_ bis menunjukkan mereka akan mendekati Adachi. Ia melirik sekitar dan melihat semakin banyaknya penumpang. Malam semakin dingin dan semakin ramai.

Kagami memutuskan untuk turun.

Kakinya bergerak ke sebuah area perumahan, sepi oleh beberapa orang yang pulang dari kerja atau sekolah. Beberapa toko kelontong memberi cahaya temaram, pengunjungnya membawa hidup pada jalanan yang relatif sepi. Kagami memperhatikan sepasang anak SMA membawa sebungkus yakisoba dari arah berlawanan. Kakinya mengayun menemukan semilir angin kencang dan jalan terbuka. Aroma yakisoba mulai tercium dari arah kanan dan sebuah gerobak aneka mi berderang cahaya oranye, menjadi salah satu sumber cahaya selain dari lampu jalanan yang menyusuri sungai Sumida.

Kagami mengerjap mata. Ia mengenal daerah ini. Ia berjalan cepat menyusuri sungai yang lebar dan gelap, mencari lapangan basket terbuka yang hanya memiliki sepasang ring basket pendek. Perumahan di sekitar sungai tidak begitu banyak, dengan jarak antar rumah cukup jauh dari perumahan biasa di pertengahan Tokyo yang saling dempetan. Masalahnya, rumah sekitarnya terlalu similar satu sama lain. Kagami terus berjalan sampai jari-jarinya mati rasa, gigi gemeletuk. Sebelum ia berubah pikiran, matanya terbelalak penuh harapan melihat lapangan basket yang tersiram cahaya lampu jalanan. Wajahnya berbinar melihat beberapa pemuda tengah bermain di dalamnya.

"Aomine!" seseorang bersurai coklat berseru, membuat Kagami mendelik.

Melihat lebih dekat, ia bisa melihat penampilan penuh keempatnya. Bermain dua lawan dua, berbalut jaket tebal dan celana kain. Ia mencari seseorang dengan nama yang diserukan, menemukan seseorang yang familiar berlari menyusuri lapangan pendek itu dan melompat memberi sambaran dunk yang mulus.

"Tch! Sok banget sih!"

Suatu suara familiar kembali terdengar dari arah berlawanan dan Kagami terbelalak melihat Wakamatsu—dari semua orang yang ia tebak akan bermain dengan Aomine—tengah menyeka keningnya yang peluh di bawah ring basket. Aomine hanya berkacak pinggang dan meregangkan lehernya dengan suara gemulutuk yang memuaskan.

"Makanya jangan payah," balas sang ace bersurai biru malam, terlihat tidak lelah sedikitpun. "Miyano-san, ambil posisiku. Aku mau—" napas Kagami tercekat di kerongkongan saat mata Aomine menemukannya yang tengah berdiri canggung lapangan. Kedua mata yang sedari tadi terkulai bosan terbelalak. Sebelum ia membuka mulut, seniornya yang berambut pirang pasir berseru,

"Kagami?! Ngapain kamu disini?!" Kagami menggigit bibir sebelum memberi senyum tipis dan dan berjalan mendekat.

"Yo!" ia menerima tangan yang menjabatnya dan menepuk pundaknya, "Kalian berteman?" ujarnya bercanda.

"Tch, jangan salah, rumah kita sekarang lebih dekat dan aku tidak sengaja melihatnya jalan." Permainan berlanjut dengan kedua pemain yang Kagami tidak kenal sementara Aomine yang hanya memutar bola mata mendengar ucapan Wakamatsu. Kagami memperhatikannya memutar tubuh dan duduk di atas aspal yang dingin. Wakamatsu menggeser tubuhnya ke pandangan Kagami. "Dan kau? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sekitar sini."

"Ooh..." jawabnya pelan, "uuuh, aku enggak sengaja aja lewat. Kuroko pernah membawaku ke lapangan ini sebelumnya dan ingin main aja. Aku tidak tahu ini dekat rumah kalian."

"Main sendiri malam-malam?"

"Haha, aku suka seperti itu, memang." Kagami menghiraukan tatapan penasarannya dan berjalan mendekat pada rivalnya, berjongkok saat ia meneguk air. "Yo... enggak nyangka kamu akan bermain dengan mereka."

Aomine hanya melirik dan menggidik bahu. "Aku yang datang duluan abis nganter paket. Mereka yang ikut-ikutan. Baru aja aku ingin cabut." Ia menghiraukan Wakamatsu yang berseru cacian.

Kagami terkekeh garing.

"Miyano! Sakamoto! Main nih, sama yang satu ini." Wakamatsu memanggil kedua pemuda lainnya.

"Hah??" Kagami mendongak. "Aku pakai sandal, maksudnya tadi pengen main lempar aja. Enggak two-on-one!"

Wakamatsu terkekeh, sementara Aomine mengkerutkan dahi. "Kemana Jordannya?"

Kagami menoleh dengan kedua mata melebar. Aomine tahu sepatu bututnya adalah sepatu yang ia berikan sewaktu Winter Cup, tapi Kagami tidak berpikir ia akan bertanya setelah itu. Apalagi karena ia tahu Kagami mengenakannya hampir setiap saat dan telah menjaganya sampai awet. Tetapi mungkin karena itu ia akan jengkel jika ia tahu Kagami menghilangkannya. Sesuatu menyentilnya, seperti perasaan malu dan sesuatu yang ia buru-buru hiraukan.

"D-di cuci! Lagian ngapain aku pakai sepatu saat jalan," Jawab Kagami gugup.

"Hmph, seorang basket idiot sepertimu tidak akan mengenakan apapun selain sepatu basket setiap keluar."

Kagami menahan rasa panik dan segera memberi wajah yang mengernyit jelek. Salah satu pemuda yang sebelumnya Aomine sebut sebagai Miyano-san berjalan mendekati. "Tidak dipercaya ketemu lagi dengan ace Tokyo Uni. Selamat atas kemenangannya, ya."

Kagami mengedip, menerima jabatan tangan saat Miyano menunduk. "O-oh, terima kasih." Memorinya bergerak menunjukkan wajahnya yang sama di gymnasium kampus. Ia sadar siapa pemuda ini. Ia—dan sepertinya satuya lagi—adalah rekan satu tim basket Aomine di Hosei. Kagami tersenyum, "maaf aku tidak sadar. Jujur aja aku tidak berpikir akan mengalahkan Aomine."

"Bohoong..." Wakamatsu nyerocos, bersila di depan Kagami dan menepuk lutut Aomine, mensignalkan tas pinggang di sampingnya. Kagami terbahak dan memiringkan kepala, "kayak kamu tidak pernah mengalahkan kita aja sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin terdengar _humble,"_ Aomine mendengus mendengar itu dan Kagami membalas dengan menepuk lengannya. "Kamu, sih, makanya jangan telat di datang di perempatan terakhir. Sumpah, tiga tahun kagak berubah, ya, ini anak."

"Gimana perasaanku balik lagi se-tim sama dia. Sakit jiwa tau. Untung kali ini bukan aku kaptennya." Wakamatsu melempar dua buah kaleng kopi dingin ke teman-teman setimnya yang juga berjongkok di depan Kagami. "Kagami, kopi?"

"Tch, aku telat bangun." Aomine memutar bola mata bersamaan dengan Kagami yang menggeleng. "Lagian, jangan sok ramah, Kagami. Nanti orang-orang ini menganggap kita teman."

Kagami memicingkan mata sembari merengut, "hanya karena perkataanmu itu aku berubah pikiran. Wakamatsu, boleh deh kopi!"

Wakamatsu melempar sekaleng sembari berseru, "tidak ada honorifik ni bocah?!"

Miyano tertawa mendengar ketiganya, "ah, tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun. Kita sudah tahu Seirin sangat dekat dengan tim-tim yang ada Kiseki no Sedainya. Kan ada phantom sixth man juga. Pasti seru satu lingkaran dengan prodigi."

"U-uh, makasih..." Kagami mengusap tengkuknya sedikit malu. Mendengar kata prodigi selalu membuatnya bingung apa ia harus jengah atau tersanjung, " _Thanks,_ Wakamatsu- _san_. Puas? Oh, jangan kasih dia. Kan, _bukan teman_."

"Enggak ada niat juga," Wakamatsu tertawa sebelum meneguk kopinya sampai habis. Ia menatap Kagami yang memperhatikan kopinya lama sebelum akhirnya meminum sembari meringis. "kenapa? Enggak enak?"

"Ah, enggak... minum dingin pas lagi kedinginan..." Kagami menggigil. Tepat saat itu, angin malam berhembus. Kagami menahan gemerutuk giginya dan melipat kedua kakinya dan meringkuk lebih dalam.

"Hah?! Bodoh, kenapa tidak bilang. Hati-hati demam. Emang lagi ngapain sih di tempat seperti ini? Ditinggalin kencannya?" Wakamatsu mengangkat satu alis sembari beranjak. Ia menyesap sisa kopi di bibirnya. Kali ini Kagami membeku pada semua tatapan. Terutama mata Aomine yang memperhatikannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Orang mana yang kencan pakai sendal! Dibilangin asal lewat." Kagami mempertahankan tingkah santainya tetapi menghindar tatapan langsung rivalnya, memilih untuk menoleh ke arah Wakamatsu.

"Hmm... abis tumben pakai baju bagus. Emang dari mana?"

Kagami meneguk ludah, "...dari apartemenku. Tadinya sih pengen jalan-jalan..." jawabnya gusar.

"Hmm... kalau gitu ikut kita aja." Wakamatsu merekahkan senyum yang lebar, menunjuk kedua temannya yang dengan jempol. "Kita bertiga niatnya pergi ke bar terdekat, mau cari makan. Entah nih, ni anak mau ikut apa tidak," ujarnya dengan nada canda pada Aomine yang merengut jengkel.

Kagami menghela napas kecil dengan lega. Ia ikut beranjak, "o-ooh... boleh. Traktir aku, ya."

"Kurang ajar. Bayar sendiri!" Wakamatsu berjalan mencangklong tas pinggangnya pada ace tim mereka yang ikut beranjak. Kagami mengelus kedua lengannya saat Wakamatsu berseru, "Aomine, gimana nih, ikut apa tidak?"

Kagami menghiraukan keduanya dengan mengekor Miyano dan Sakamato. Keduanya hanya satu kepala lebih pendek darinya, tetapi Kagami sadar mereka punya tubuh yang cukup atletis. Salah satu dari keduanya yang Kagami sadar sedari tadi hanya diam, Sakamoto, membuka mulut. "Kagami semester 2, ya? Kita satu tahun dengan Wakamatsu. Mengambil jurusan apa?"

Kedua alis Kagami terangkat. Oh, mungkin karena itu mereka berteman. "Oh, satu jurusan juga? Aku Manajemen Bisnis."

"Tidak, tidak. Wakamatsu dari Jurusan Geografi, sementara kita berdua dari Jurusan Sosiologi. Kita satu fakultas dengan Aomine-kun."

"Dan rumah kalian semua berdekatan. Takdir seperti apa itu..." Kagami menoleh saat Wakamatsu memukul bahu Aomine mengomelinya dan sang _ace_ mengangkat jari tengahnya. Ia tetap mengekor mereka sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku.

"Tidak berdekatan persis, tapi Miyano dan Wakamatsu berada dalam satu blok sementara rumahku tepat setelah blok mereka. Aomine-kun hanya berada di blok pertama perumahan kita dan terdekat dari lapangan ini," Kagami bergumam paham, merasakan napas Aomine yang mendekat di sampingnya. Kagami juga memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung, menahan jari-jarinya yang gemetar kedinginan.

Miyano menimbrung, "aku sudah ada di perumahan ini sewaktu kecil, aku sering melihat Aomine-kun bermain dengan Momoi-san menunggu di lapangan ini. Tidak disangka kita satu kampus, ya, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine menggidik bahu dan Kagami kali ini sadar dengan jarak mereka. Kagami memperhatikan wajah yang selalu mengkerut itu, memperhatikan hidung mancung dan kulit mulus dengan sedikit jerawat. Sang _ace_ terlihat bosan, sepasang iris azure mengintip di balik kelopak mata yang setengah jatuh. "Dunia memang kecil," gumamnya. Suaranya dalam dan bergetar. Kagami membuang tatapan.

Mereka tengah berada di sebuah jalan yang Kagami belum pernah kunjungi, dengan restoran dan izakaya memenuhi kanan kirinya. Jalanan tersebut tidak besar, hanya cukup untuk mobil satu arah, dengan jalanan bata yang cocok untuk diisi pejalan kaki. Kagami menghiraukan Wakamatsu yang mengobrol dengan suara keras sementara kedua temannya menjawab dengan santai. Sesaat semuanya terasa baik-baik saja. Seakan ponsel yang sedari tadi bergetar karena notifikasi dari ayahnya tidak pernah ada. Oh, ya...

Ia melambatkan jalan dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 dan notifikasi telepon dari ayahnya yang bertotal sepuluh, berhenti dari dua puluh menit yang lalu. Tetapi bukan itu yang ia gubriskan.

[ _hey, kuroko, masih bangun? Aku ke rumah ya_ ]

Ia menghela napas dalam, menunggu beberapa detik sebelum memasukkan ponselnya kembali. Wakamatsu menunjuk sebuah izakaya dan beberapa menit setelah mereka masuk, Kagami menemukan dirinya dalam kehangatan _booth_ di ujung lorong yang sempit. Sementara Wakamatsu memesankan mereka bir dan teh panas untuk Kagami (traktiran Wakamatsu), Aomine menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk di kursi depan Kagami, melepas jaket tebalnya.

Kagami hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri. Ia menunduk, mencoba memperhatikan papan menu. _Ugh_ , _apa kamu selemah ini?_ Rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Ia tidak sangka ia masih sempat kesemsem pada rivalnya yang hanya mengenakan kaus dalaman lengan pendek putih. Ia juga pernah memakai itu, sebagian besar cowok yang ia kenal pernah memakai _rider_ putih. Ia tidak seharusnya merasa malu hanya karena Aomine terlihat ganteng walau ia bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya meregangkan kaki jenjangnya dan menguap seperti kucing.

Tetapi Kagami tidak bisa menghiraukan bagaimana lengan berototnya bersandar di atas meja, satu sikut menopang dagu. Ia tidak bisa menghiraukan suara beratnya yang terdengar semakin dalam saat ia bergumam secara kasual tentang menu yang dia inginkan sementara Miyano-san mencatatnya. Ia tidak bisa menghiraukan tangan berkulit sawo matang yang mengacak rambut pendek, sepasang mata tajam yang meliriknya saat ia memanggil Kagami... Kagami mengedip sadar diri. "Menu? Ah... aku ngikut aja."

Aomine menaikkan satu alis rapi, satu sisi bibirnya menukik. Kagami membuang pandangan, "haa... Bakagami bukannya biasa pesan porsi sepuluh kali lebih banyak dari normal?"

Kagami mendengus, menghiraukan wajah syok kedua teman barunya. "Emang kamu enggak? Ya udah aku pesan apa yang kamu pesan."

Aomine melipat kedua lengannya dan memajukan tubuhnya. Sial, bisep. "Mengikutiku tidak akan membuatmu lebih jago dari aku, loh," ujarnya dengan suara bariton yang bernada bercanda. Kagami menghiraukan telinganya yang memanas.

Kagami ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Otaknya pasti sedang kacau, "haah? Siapa yang ingin ngikut?! Aku yang benar-benar lelah orang-orang nyamain kita."

"Orang-orang nyamain kita? Bahkan kamu tidak suka Mai-chan. Apa mereka gila?"

Kagami mengernyit jijik, "tepat. Apaan sih idolanya model _gravure_."

Kagami terkejut saat Aomine memukul meja, "emang kenapa kalo idolanya model _gravure_? Hanya saja ia seorang model dengan pakaian minim tidak membuatnya lebih rendah dari perempuan lain."

Kagami balas berseru, menaikkan satu alis bercabang dengan penuh skeptisme. "Haah?? Aku kenal perempuan yang memakai baju minim tapi tidak melakukannya untuk semata diobjektifikasi. Sementara Mai-chan bukan hanya melakukan itu, tetapi mengambil untung darinya. Justru itu masalahnya."

"Siapa bilang dia seperti itu? Cukup _strawman_ untuk menyalahkan satu industri kepada satu model." Kagami menatap wajah kalem Aomine berubah berapi-api, menatap tajam seakan-akan Kagami mengencingi tanamannya. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menghela napas, "kamu... dengar ya, apa kamu tahu Mai-chan berkontribusi setiap ada donasi anak dan gerakan perempuan? Tidak. Apa kamu tahu ia memulai karirnya dari umur dua puluh karena masalah finansial keluarga? Apa kamu tahu agensi dia sekarang melarang adanya model dibawah 18 tahun? Sudah, lah, aku tahu apa yang aku dukung. Terus menurutku dia menjadi model bukan semata karena fans. Seperti saat ia menonjok stalker-nya dan berkali-kali terbuka tentang dukungannya terhadap lifestyle yang sex-positive. Dia juga pernah datang untuk seminar sex-ed. Dia tidak seplastik yang orang-orang pikir, hanya karena ia berada di industri yang problematik. Kalau seperti itu, artis Hollywood favoritmu juga berkontribusi di industri penuh pedo."

Aomine melipat kedua lengannya di dada, menatap Kagami yang memandangnya dengan... Kagami sendiri tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang ia kenakan. Mulutnya terbuka cengo dan matanya melebar. Ia mengedip perlahan dan sebelum ia merespon, satu _booth_ terpenuhi riuh tawa. Tawa tersembur, Kagami merasakan geli di ujung perutnya sebelum ia terkikik tak berhenti. Ia bisa melihat kedua senpai-nya Aomine yang terbahak-bahak sembari terkulai. "Aomine-kun..." Miyano tersengal-sengal, "jarang ngomong tapi sekali ngomong, ngomongin itu..."

"Ngebelain idol _gravure..._ " dengus Sakamoto, tawanya terbenam kedua lengannya.

Kagami juga tidak bisa berhenti tawa, tetapi ia bisa melihat rivalnya hanya memberi wajah datar sembari merutuk.

Kagami menghabiskan sisa tawanya sembari menangkup wajah. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya panas. "Haah... sumpah..." Ia mengangkat wajah dan menyengir geli, masih memikirkan Aomine, telinga semakin merah, berapi-api tetapi menutupinya dengan nada kalem. "Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku. Maaf aku nge- _judge_ Mai-chan seperti itu. Tidak disangka kamu se- _passionate_ itu. Abis ngomonginnya toket muluu..."

Aomine menatapnya dengan ekspresi ambigu sebelum mendongak dengan hidung terangkat. "Tch, emang bener toketnya gede, kok."

Sebelum Kagami bisa membalas, Wakamatsu kembali dengan satu nampan berisi minuman. Ia menyerahkan Kagami tehnya yang segera ia seruput. Ia mendengarkan Wakamatsu menggerutu tentang meja mereka yang ribut sekali dan merasakan Aomine yang memperhatikannya dalam diam, masih dengan ekspresi ambigu. Beberapa menit setelahnya, makanan mereka datang. Aomine dan Kagami dengan ramen jumbo mereka yang identikal.

"Pfft... Aomine-kun sebenarnya peduli juga, loh. Kau pikir buat mahasiswa yang tidak ikut organisasi selain basket dan selalu langsung pulang setelah kelas tidak akan peka dengan hal-hal sosial, tetapi Aomine-kun ternyata tidak." Miyano menceletuk.

"Hmmm, dari SMA juga Aomine tidak pernah ikut ekskul apapun. Kerjanya juga cabut kelas. Tapi dia cukup rajin datang setiap ada festival," beber Wakamatsu, menghiraukan wajah jengkel sang surai biru.

"Karena ada makanan dan biasanya kerjaanku mudah."

Sakamoto menimbrung, "oh, Aomine-kun artinya sudah berubah. Kalau dipikir, aku pernah beberapa kali melihatnya mendengarkan kajian buruh di belakang kantin."

"Oi... apa kamu tidak ikut yang aneh-aneh?" Wakamatsu menggumam pelan. Aomine menyesap mienya sebelum berdecak.

"Tenang saja. Itu terjadi hanya beberapa kali, seorang senpai mengajakku dan ada konsumsi gratis."

Sakamoto menunjuknya dengan sumpit, "hey, setidaknya kamu bertahan sampai selesai."

Kagami menyuarakan, "hee... jujur aku pikir dia tidak akan lanjut kuliah atau pilih jurusan yang tidak akan dia geluti hanya untuk lanjut ke NBA."

Aomine menaikkan satu alis, mendengus remeh. "Heh, aku bahkan mikir kamu tidak akan lulus SMA. Bagaimana denganmu? Bisnis?? Sejak kapan kamu bisa ngitung."

"Bodoh! Bisnis itu lebih dari ngitung duit dan setidaknya saat SMA aku masih lebih rajin belajar darimu." _Walau seringnya dapat nilai jelek,_ pikir Kagami kesal. Ia sendiri sadar ia masih terseok-seok melewati setahun di kampusnya.

"Aomine sebenarnya cocok masuk Jurusan IlPol. Ayahnya seorang kepala polisi," Wakamatsu menambahkan.

"Tch, dari mana lagi tahunya... dan fakta itu enggak ada hubungannya, sih, denganku masuk IlPol."

"Imayoshi-san memberi tahuku. Dia yang punya data komplit semua anggota tim. Kamu saja yang terlalu acuh. Apa bahkan kamu tahu keluarga Sakurai punya café?"

"Mengapa aku harus tahu info itu?!"

"Kamu setiap hari memalaki makanannya tapi tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa semahir itu membuat bento! Itu karena di jualan, bodoh!" seru Wakamatsu, menunjuk-nunjuk sang _ace_ yang hanya mengerik telinganya dengan kelingking. "Apa kamu masih memalakinya sampai dia jadi kapten?"

"Hmm... enggak, sih..." gumam Aomine menatap langit-langit, ia menyengir, "tapi itu karena dia mulai buatin satu kotak kecil buatku biar aku tetap latihan."

"Paraah...!" seru Kagami sembari terbahak, yang Wakamatsu timbrung:

"Bagaimana kalau Kagami yang jadi kaptenmu, bisa habis kamu!"

Kagami menyeruput mi-nya dengan bahu berguncang, ia mendenguskan tawa. "Siapa yang butuh _ace_ seperti dia dengan atitud seperti itu."

"Haa?? Tidak mungkin ada tim yang tidak mau aku. Timmu kalah melawan timku beberapa kali di tahun kedua dan ketiga, Kagami."

"Eugghhh..." erang Wakamatsu, Miyano dan Sakamoto tertawa kecil, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau punya pemain sepertimu!" Kagami melirik sang rival yang sekarang dengan acuh mengangkat mangkuk dan menenggak kuah ramen.

Wakamatsu menepuk bahu Kagami. "Aku cukup kagum, kalau boleh jujur. Tidak menyangka kamu yang menjadi kapten di Seirin. Tapi saat melihatmu memimpin strategi waktu Winter Cup, aku pikir, Kagami jago juga, ya. _Ace_ kalian, Asahina, juga sepertinya manut banget denganmu."

Kagami melirik tangan yang dibahu dan merasa pipinya memerah. Aomine mendecih dan memelototi gelas berisi bir sembari bergumam, "tch, si tengil Asahina. Aneh rasanya."

"Ini Asahi," gumam Sakamoto menyesap birnya.

Aomine meringis, kembali menenggakkan gelas. "Pantes. Merek pamanku lebih baik."

Kagami mendengus dan menyunggingkan satu sisi bibir, "tahun pertama dia enggak semanut itu! Kamu... kenapa, sih, kamu benci banget sama dia?! Terus, sebenarnya aku tidak sejago Hyuuga-senpai dan aku sempat menawarkan Kuroko, dia tetap tidak mau. Tapi dia juga banyak kontribusi dalam memimpin."

"Kamu dan Asahina Daigo itu mirip, Aomine!" tunjuk Wakamatsu yang dibalas lototan garang dari sang _ace_. Wakamatsu menghiraukan dan menoleh ke Kagami, "ooh... Seirin selalu begitu, ya. Seperti saat Hyuuga berbagi kepemimpinan bersama Aida-san dan Kiyoshi. Satu lagi kapten yang tidak kusangka adalah Takao... Sakurai cerita Midorima pernah menjadi wakil di Teikou, tapi ternyata sang _hawk-eye_..."

Kagami mengangguk sembari tertawa, "Tahun ketiga adalah tahun tergila, kau harus tahu. Takao kapten yang hebat, Nakamura ternyata berpotensi juga. Akashi tiga tahun jadi kapten, tapi dia harus satu tim dengan murid baru semua dan mereka gila jago! Lalu Murasakibara punya rekan baru, yang dari Korea? Dia jago banget. Yosen punya banyak murid asing dan mereka jago banget!"

"Haah... makanya aku selalu mencoba menonton pertandingan kalian dan datang ke Touou, walau jadi mahasiswa susah banget nyari waktu. Setidaknya aku lega pas tahu dia lebih rajin latihan."

"Haah... harus lah, entar tertinggal kalau enggak diasah."

Aomine menarik kedua sisi bibirnya kebawah sembari menaikkan satu alis, nada melewek. "enggak juga sih, emang aku jago mau gimana juga tetap jago—ow! Sakit...!!" ringisnya saat Kagami menendang tulang keringnya. "Anjir, Bakagami... lagian, kalian pikir aku "berubah" walau menurutku aku sama saja. Fakta aku kuliah hanya untuk masuk NBA juga masih tetap sama. Aku rasa kamu juga seperti itu, kan, Kagami?"

Kagami mengedip, merasakan seluruh mata menujunya. Ia menunduk, mengaduk kuahnya perlahan, "ya, lah... udah dari dulu aku ingin masuk NBA."

"Bagus. Kutunggu, loh..."

Wakamatsu menopang dagunya, menggoyangkan satu strip wortel dengan sumpitnya, "jika tidak? Lanjut menjadi polisi?"

Aomine menutup mulutnya dan sendawa, "siapa bilang tidak akan terjadi."

"Heh, songong..." kekeh Wakamatsu sembari mengunyah suapan terakhir dari yakisoba. Ia menenggak birnya sebelum berhenti dan menatap Kagami dengan bingung. "Ah, Kagami... tumben belum habis."

"Oh..." Kagami menunduk menatap mangkuknya yang memang, masih setengah penuh. Bahkan sayurnya tidak ia sentuh. Ia mengaduk ramennya perlahan. "Enggak, kok. Ntar aku habisin. Hanya saja... tadi aku sudah makan malam."

"Oi, apa perutmu tidak berdasar?!" Wakamatsu mendenguskan tawa.

Kagami tertawa hambar. Ia menghabiskan ramennya dalam diam, mendengarkan ketiga senpai mengobrol dan bercanda. Ia masih sedikit canggung dengan mereka, asing dalam pembicaraan yang hanya sesama kampus tahu, tetapi ia tidak akan menukar momen ini dengan kembali ke apartemennya.

Ponselnya bergetar. [Kuroko: _ke rumah saja_ ]

Ia menahan senyuman sedih, _ayah ditinggal sendiri..._ tetapi menahan emosinya. Ia mendongak mendapati Aomine menyesap birnya sembari memperhatikannya. Kagami segera memasang wajah stoik.

Setelah makan malam, kelimanya berjalan menyusuri blok pertokoan, ketiga senpai di depannya sementara Aomine berjalan di sampingnya, memasang earphone. Kagami melipat kedua lengannya, kembali terselimuti angin malam. Setidaknya tubuhnya tidak sedingin tadi. Ia sibuk mengelus lengannya tanpa menyadari tiga senior mereka yang masuk ke sebuah toko buku sementara Aomine membelok ke toko di sampingnya. Ia merogoh sesuatu di konter kasi, dan kembali untuk menyodorkan sesuatu ke tangan Kagami.

"Nih," Kagami terbelalak pelan. Sepasang _heat pack_ berukuran telapak tangan, berwarna biru polos. "Dikocok dulu sebelum memakainya, mereka bisa bertahan selama beberapa jam."

"Hah??" Kagami menatap Aomine yang berjalan mendahului. Ia meremas kedua bungkus itu dengan gemas. Kagami merapatkan bibirnya bingung. "Enggak usah padahal," gumam Kagami jengkel, walau tidak ada gigitan dalam nadanya. Ia membuka kedua bungkus itu dan mengocok-mocok isinya, garam magnesium sulfat bergemericik dan menghangat. Ia menempelkan kedua _heat pack_ itu di sisi pipi dan leher, mendesah pelan.

Kagami membalas tatapan nilakandi yang sedari tadi menunggu. Aomine membuka mulutnya, "aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kamu bisa sampai sini walau rumahmu jauh. Rapi aku rasa kamu mau bertemu Tetsu untuk itu?"

Kagami menenggelamkan ujung hidungnya, napasnya yang menyemburat _._ "Begitulah. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak kena masalah. Hanya ingin cari udara segar."

"Bertengkar dengan kakak-kakakanmu lagi?"

"Enggak, enggak. Katanya enggak akan nanya," Kagami memutar bola mata, memasukkan _heat pack-_ nya ke kedua saku. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan lambat.

"...Aku sedang mencoba ini, woy." Aomine mendesis gusar. Walau suaranya seperti itu, dahinya yang menekuk mulai meregang, kedua alis tajamnya melemas. "Kita memang rival di lapangan tapi santai saja jika bertemu denganku, Kagami. Kamu hari ini juga enggak ikutan kumpul bareng Tetsu dengan Kise, kan? Aku setidaknya penasaran."

Kagami tertegun, _Aomine... penasaran dengannya? Tadinya dia bilang enggak mau terlihat seperti kita berteman, tapi kenapa sekarang...?_ Kagami tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia melirik pemuda yang hanya dua senti lebih tinggi darinya, memperhatikan tangan yang mengusap tengkuk dan pandangan yang tanpa arah selalu melihat ke bawah.

Aomine melanjutkan, "...atau kalau tidak, hiraukan saja, terserah—"

"Kamu sendiri? Kenapa tidak datang? Bukannya ada Imayoshi-san juga?"

"Sampingan. Setiap Jum'at, Sabtu, Minggu aku jadi kurir supply bir milik pamanku."

"Ooh... aku enggak ada masalah, serius. Hanya sedikit cekcok dengan ayahku," jawab Kagami, memelankan nadanya pada kalimat terakhir. "Hari ini aku juga enggak ikut karena harus jemput dia di bandara, dan... aku sedikit tidak enak badan."

"Ah." Aomine terdiam setelah itu, "heh, tidak enak badan masih sempatnya keluar malam-malam pas cuaca dingin dan tanpa jaket. Jangan buat kesalahan lagi dan jatuh sakit. Kamu masih hutang one-on-one. Aku harus mengalahkanmu setelah kalah kemarin."

"Aku _hangover_! Bukan sakit beneran!" Kagami menatap rival-temannya dengan bersungut-sungut. Ia tidak tahu apa ia harus lega Aomine tidak bertanya lagi tentang ayahnya atau apa, "siapa yang baru saja kalah kemarin?? Sakit atau tidak aku bisa mengalahkanmu, karena jelas kamu sudah lengah."

"Haaah? Jangan sombong, itu karena main tim, jika individu aku yakin skorku lebih banyak." Kagami memutar bola mata. "Lagian, _hangover_? Apa itu karena kemenanganmu?"

Kagami berdecak, menendang batu kerikil pelan. "Yep, dan sedikit menyesal. Bangun-bangun enggak ingat sama sekali."

Aomine mendengus walau matanya terlihat sedikit... khawatir? Mungkin Kagami mulai berhalusinasi. "Gila, dan sekarang aku yang dibilang lengah. Apa, bawa cewek juga ke apartemen? Tepat sebelum ketemu ayahmu, lagi."

Sesuatu runtuh di benak Kagami. Ia menggigit bibir. "Enggak! Aku enggak akan bawa cewek ke apartemen," _karena alasan selain konsensus, tapi Aomine tidak perlu tahu itu._

"Hmm, tenang saja, Kagami, kita semua sudah dewasa."

"Kagami menggeleng sembari menatapnya konyol. "Bukan soal itu... jika aku ingin membawa seseorang ke apartemen, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin dalam kondisi mabuk..." ujarnya perlahan. "Uhh... Senpaiku yang membawaku pulang."

Aomine berdengung sembari menaikkan satu alis, "senpai... perempuan?"

"Apaan, sih!" Kagami mengernyit, "cowok! Padahal aku baru mengenalnya semalam karena kebetulan teman satu jurusannya ada yang wisuda. Udah baik banget ngantar. Aku menyesalnya karena aku enggak tau kontak senpainya, pengen ngebales budi."

Perhatian Kagami teralih ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia merogohnya mendapati sebuah pesan dari Kuroko: [ _Jadi ke rumah?_ ] Ia mengetik sebuah balasan sementara Aomine sedari tadi terdiam. Kagami melirik rivalnya yang kembali menatapnya dengan wajah ambigu. Seperti ekspresi antara netral dan sesuatu yang Kagami tidak bisa identifikasi.

"Aomine, sepertinya aku harus balik."

"Ke ayahmu?" tanyanya pelan, memiringkan kepala dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Kagami menggigit bibirnya lalu menggeleng.

"Kuroko..." ia melirik sisinya sembari menunduk, merasa sedikit rentan.

"Oh..." ekspresi Aomine masih netral, tidak ada _judgement_ sedikitpun. Entah mengapa itu membuatnya lega sekaligus sesak. "....Kagami. Minta hapemu."

"Haa? Kenapa—" ponsel yang sedari tadi di tangannya segera di rampas, "tunggu!"

"Heh... ponselmu tidak dikunci," gumam Aomine sembari mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Kagami mengigit bibir bawahnya, dengan was-was memperhatikan apa yang sang _ace_ lakukan. Aomine mengetuk sebuah tombol dan menyerahkan ponselnya dengan layar menghadapinya. Sebuah kontak. "Kirim pesan kepadaku, aku masih belum ada nomormu."

"Kamu ini... selalu melakukan sesuka hati," gumamnya sembari memasukkan ponselnya. Ia menunduk, menghiraukan pipinya yang memanas walau tidak menyentuh _heat pack_ sama sekali. "Aku balik dulu, kasihan Kuroko menunggu. Kasih tahu Wakamatsu dan yang lainnya..."

"Ya, ya..." Aomine menaikkan satu sisi bibirnya, seakan tidak sadar dengan perubahaan ekspresi Kagami. "Pakai sepatunya lain kali kita ketemu. Ingat," ia memutar badan sembari melambai.

Kagami menghela napas, "aku hutang one-on-one." Kagami melipat kedua tangannya dan memutar bola mata, memperhatikan punggung Aomine yang menjauh dan tenggelam dalam kerumunan. Ia menghela napas yang tanpa ia sadari tertahan dengan lama dan menepuk jidadnya kencang.

.

* * *

.

Kagami kembali ke apartemen sekitar jam tujuh lebih. Ia menemukan lantai dapur yang bersih dan tumpukan piring kotor di bak pencuci piring. Dari dapur, ia bisa mendengar dengkuran ayahnya yang teredam pintu kamar tamu. Mengendap-endap, ia mengganti baju dan menyiapkan buku-buku, beruntunglah Kuroko menawarkannya mandi di rumahnya atau Kagami akan lebih lama berada di apartemennya. Sebenarnya, kelasnya belum ada sampai jam setengah sembilan. _Tapi lebih baik aku luntang-lantung di kampus daripada sesak di sini lama-lama._

Kagami membuka balkonnya dan segera mengambil sepasang sepatu yang sudah ia cuci dari kemarin pagi. Memakainya di _genkan_ , ia bisa mendengar pintu kamar tamu terbuka pelan. Kagami mempercepat gerakannya, mengencangkan ikatan tali kirinya. "Taiga... kapan baliknya?" suara ayahnya parau oleh tidur. Kagami menahan diri untuk tidak mendongak. "Ke cowokmu? Apa kalian tidak takut ketagihan? Semua tidak bisa dilampiaskan ke seks, loh."

Kagami mengeraskan rahangnya, merasakan aliran dingin di nadinya. "Kuroko! Aku pergi ke Kuroko dan kita tidak ngapa-ngapain! Kenapa sekarang ayah nganggap aku seperti itu, sih?!" Ia mendebrak kayu genkan. Ayahnya menghela napas di belakangnya dan Kagami menunduk, mendengar sepasang kaki terseret menjauh. Kagami segera bangkit dan mengetuk ujung sepatunya. Ia bersyukur ukuran sepatunya sama. Dengan malas, ia mencangklongkan tasnya sembari menggumamkan pamit, tidak peduli jika ia mendapat jawaban apa enggak dan keluar.

Sakit. Dadanya sakit. Kepalanya sakit dan matanya terpejam keras, mencoba menghiraukan panik dan cemas yang meroket, seluruh kimia dalam tubuhnya bergejolak. Sekali lagi, ia diingatkan apa yang hilang darinya.

Kagami menemukan Kuroko di area taman menuju fakultas mereka yang tetanggaan. Bernaung di sisi lorong terbuka menuju gerbang belakang yang mengkoneksi gedung fakultas mereka, Kuroko membungkuk. "Ah, sepatu ini?"

"Yep. Kenapa? Udah inget?"

Kuroko memiringkan dan menegakkan tubuhnya, "enggak. Hanya aja seperti familiar, Kagami-kun."

"Apa menurutmu pemiliknya di tim kita?" Kagami menghela napas. Jika benar, ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan wajahnya nanti latihan sore.

"Hmmm... aku bisa menebak beberapa anggota yang akan memakai sepatu seperti ini."

"Eugh..."

"Ah, tapi sedari tadi belum ada yang menjawab, ya, di grup chat?"

Kagami mengangkat ponselnya, memperhatikan jumlah angka ' _read_ ' dari grup chat tim basket meningkat tanpa ada respon. "Belum... aku juga udah kontak Mibuchi-san tapi belum di buka. Aku minta kontak Uehara-san."

Kuroko berdengung paham, sembari menatap ponselnya. Senyuman kecil terulas, "Kagami-kun, ehh... aku tidak paham apa yang dia maksud, tapi Aomine-kun minta cepat dikirim pesannya...? Apa kalian sempat bertemu?" ia menunjukkan chat pribadi yang baru masuk dari ace Universitas Hosei. "Kemarin siang dia juga mencarimu, menurut Kise-kun."

"Hah...?!" Kagami membelalakkan mata. Ia... kicap. Jika ia bisa hitung berapa kali Aomine memanggilnya selama SMA, ia bisa hitung jari, dan kebanyakan dengan alasan untuk bertemu dengan Kuroko.

Walau ia bisa melihat setelah tandingan _streetball_ mereka dengan Jabberwock, ia bisa merasakan sang ace lebih santai dan cenderung rajin ikut acara kumpul bersama di Maji. _Dan memang semalam dia lebih friendly dari yang aku sangka..._ Kuroko masih memperhatikan wajahnya, jelas menganalisa reaksinya.

Sembari menggerutu ringan, ia membuka kontaknya. "Aah, apaan sih, ni anak," ia memberi pesannya, menunggu sejenak jika ia akan langsung merespon. "Kemaren sebelum ke rumahmu, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Aomine dan Wakamatsu. Mereka bersama teman-teman seangkatan Wakamatsu. Lalu Wakamatsu mengajakku makan."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "ooh... jadi dia tahu kenapa Kagami-kun malam-malam luntang-lantung di jalan?"

Kagami mengernyit malu. Kuroko tidak harus mengatakannya seperti itu, "iya. Dia curiga dan berpikir aku bertengkar lagi dengan Tatsuya—entah bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang itu—dan aku... jujur aja. Tapi kamu tahu, kan, aku tidak pintar menjaga rahasia."

Kuroko menunduk dengan senyum kecil, memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, "hmm.... kamu sebenarnya bisa sangat sulit untuk terbuka jika kamu mau, Kagami-kun. Tapi aku lega Kagami-kun bisa lebih terbuka dengan Aomine-kun. Sepertinya sekarang dia ingin menjadi temanmu."

"Tapi, kan, kita... rival—" jawab Kagami setengah jengah setengah ragu.

Kuroko mendengus pelan, "Kagami-kun, kau dan aku tahu sebenarnya itu bukan alasan. Jika memakai alasan itu, Kise-kun dan anggota basket dari tim lain juga rival, bukan?"

Sebelum Kagami membalas, ia mendapat balasan dari sang "rival" dan menggigit bibirnya menahan sebuah cengiran. Ia juga melihat angka jam menuju jam 8:15 pagi.

[Aomine: _akhirnya dikirim juga, bakagami_ ]

Aomine: _Ada kelas?_ ]

Ia melirik Kuroko yang mengulumkan senyum dan ia diingatkan bisa betapa jahil sahabatnya. Kagami membalas sang ace, [ _ada, jam 9_ ]

[Aomine: _bolos aja gih_ ]

[ _aku enggak akan bolos, gila aja_ ]

[Aomine: _hmm... udah enggak ngambek lagi_ ]

[ _SIAPA YANG NGAMBEK. Lagian hari ini kelasnya suka ada pop quiz_ ]

Kagami menunggu, bisa merasakan tatapan polos Kuroko yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Ia melirik sahabatnya dan benar, sahabatnya tengah menutup setengah senyumnya dengan sebuah buku perpustakaan. Ia melirik pesan terakhir dari Aomine dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dengan rengutan kesal.

[Aomine: _hm, yadeh good luck_ ]

Menggigit bibir, ia mengangkat jari saat Kuroko membuka mulutnya, menahannya untuk berbicara. "Kuroko, stop... aku enggak suka sama dia. Hanya sedikit... canggung. Kamu tahu, kan, rasa canggung dengan seseorang yang beda orientasi denganmu. Aku juga takut jika dia tahu..."

Senyum sahabatnya jatuh tetapi tidak ada kekecewaan. Ia mengangguk dan menatapnya penuh, "kamu benar. Aku juga tidak tahu pandangan Aomine-kun terhadap LGBT, jadi masuk akal kamu akan sedikit menjaga jarak. Tapi, seperti dengan Kise-kun dan Midorima-kun, bukankah tidak salah memberinya kesempatan? Aku janji jika dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menunjukkan homofobia, aku sikut ulu hatinya." Kagami mendenguskan tawa. Kuroko melanjutkan, "tapi jika ada hal lain yang membuatmu takut, tolong jangan dipendam sendiri."

 _Hal lain?_ Kagami menunduk perlahan. "Makasih, Kuroko. Pasti aku cerita, kok... kamu kan, sahabatku. Aku ingat pesanmu, abis tu anak lurus banget. Apa dia bakal ngerti kalo dijelasin??"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "aku mengerti maksudmu. tapi menurutku Aomine-kun memang sering tidak seperti yang kita lihat di permukaan. Aku pernah berpikir pandangannya terhadap gender rada... konservatif, tapi beberapa kali dan melihatnya dengan Momoi-san, membuatku berpikir dia tidak sebatu yang aku pikir. Jujur aja, aku tidak bisa ngebayangin harus memutus hubungan dengan teman yang sudah lama aku kenal." Mendengar itu, Kagami menatap sahabatnya sendu. Tapi Kuroko hanya menggidik bahu dan menyodorkan kepalan tangan, "Kagami-kun, cepat beli sarapan, sudah tinggal lima menit lagi."

"Anjir! Kenapa baru bilang?!" Kagami merogoh ponselnya sembari membalas kepalan tangan Kuroko, ia segera membalik badan. "Daah, Kuroko! Sampai ketemu pas latihan."

.

* * *

.

[Aomine: _masih kelas?_ ]

Kagami melirik layar ponsel yang tersembunyi dibalik meja lipatnya, buku ekonomi mikro yang seharusnya ia balik sepuluh menit yang lalu, masih berkutat di halaman pertama.

[ _masih. satu setengah jam. Emang nggak ada kelas?_ ]

Kagami menambahkan, [ _jangan bilang kamu bolos_ ]

Seorang dosen berjalan perlahan mengelilingi para mahasiswa sembari menjelaskan Teori Utilitas. Kagami segera menyelipkan ponselnya ke dalam bukunya. Ia bisa merasakan getaran di antara lembaran halaman, yang ia intip setelah sang dosen berlalu.

[Aomine: _bolos lah, haha_ ] _,_ nadi Kagami berkedut. [ _bercanda, aku ada kelas siang. menyebalkan, kan? aku tidur-tiduran tapi tidak mengantuk, bingung mau ngapain di rumah. satsuki keluar, orang tuaku kerja, mau coli udah_ ]

Kagami mendenguskan tawa dan segera melirik dosennya yang menoleh. Kagami menelan ludah sembari mengetik pada layar iPhone-nya dengan perlahan. [ _bege, aku gak perlu tahu itu. main basket sana_ ]

[Aomine: _sendiri? ngapain?? main basket serunya kalau ada lawan yang omong-omong apa kamu sudah menentukan waktunya kapan untuk one-on-one? aku terserah aja, gabut banget_ ]

Entah mengapa, sesuatu tercuil di hatinya dan membuat satu sisi bibirnya terungkit. Ia bisa membayangkan Aomine yang tidur-tiduran seperti saat ia pertama melihatnya di panggung gymnasium Touou, memutar bola di satu jari sembari mengerang bosan atau lapar seperti... seperti kucing. Kagami merekahkan senyum gelinya.

"Kagami..." Kagami segera mematikan layar dan membalik ponselnya. Seorang mahasiswa yang duduk di belakang, berbisik. Kagami memundurkan tubuhnya tepat saat mahasiswa itu menunjuk jendela, "Kagami ada yang mencarimu..."

Kagami menaikkan alis sembari mencari sumber perhatian teman sekelasnya. "Tapi masih ada kelas," bisiknya. Betul saja, ia bisa melihat sebuah siluet di balik tirai blind yang setengah terbuka. Sebuah wajah yang baru dua hari lalu ia kenal tengah menyengir, tangannya melambai. Kagami menunjuk papan dengan ekspresi ragu. Ia mengecek jam di dinding dan mengangkat kedua tangan, menunjukkan angka sepuluh. Sang senpai hanya mengangguk dan menunjuk ke belakang dengan jempolnya. Kagami mengangguk pelan, merasa tidak punya banyak pilihan.

"Perhatian semuanya!" Kagami segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mencoba menatap papan tulis lama-lama, tetapi ia bisa melihat notifikasi menumpuk. Beberapa menit, ia kembali menunduk, menemukan Aomine telah nge-spam dengan... berbagai screenshot artikel positif tentang Mai-chan. Mulut Kagami terbuka dan tertutup perlahan seakan tidak tahu ingin berekspresi apa. _Apa dia bodoh?!_

[Aomine: _masih ada kelas, ya_ ]

[Aomine: _aku tunggu waktunya. Tapi lihat dulu ini_ ]

[Aomine: _bilang sesuatu yang buruk lagi tentang gadisku, coba aja_ ]

Kagami memijit area diantar alisnya dengan cengiran lelah. Benar-benar anak ini... Kagami membalas: [ _"gadisku". Mai-chan tidak mau samamu_ ]

[Aomine: _heh, aku bisa bermimpi, kan_ ]

[Aomine: _tapi serius, sih, aku sebenarnya tidak mau memilikinya. Aku pikir aku ingin cari seseorang yang mau sama-sama beli lapangan basket di pekarangan kita. Satsuki bilang tidak ada yang mau seperti itu, tapi aku bisa coba. Mai-chan tidak mungkin mau_ ]

Kagami memicingkan mata, membaca ulang apa yang rival-nya ketik. Ia mengerjap mata seperti masih setengah mimpi. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya dan sempat mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman sekelasnya. Sebelum ia bisa membalas, sang dosen telah merapikan barang-barangnya, memberi kata-kata terakhir dan mengingatkan mereka untuk mempersiapkan presentasi sebagai pengganti pop quiz minggu ini. Kagami tengah memasukkan headset-nya ke saku tas saat ia mendengar: "Kagami! Ada yang nyari!"

Ia mendongak, mendapati Uehara Yuuji menyender di ambang pintu sembari melipat kedua tangan, Rolex perak bergelimang di bawah cahaya artifisial. Uehara-senpai menyunggingkan senyuman tampan.

Seketika Kagami merasa panas.

Apakah bibir itu yang menciumnya? Apakah dia yang mengesap lehernya sampai memar? Kagami berharap ia bisa ingat bahkan sedikit saja rasa di antara selangkangannya, tetapi seakan memori otot juga menggagalkannya. Kagami masih merasa dadanya berdebar, membayangkan kedua tangan lebar itu merengkuh kedua sisi pinggulnya.

"Yo... aku mencarimu, Taiga-kun!"

Kagami mengerjap, terkejut dengan panggilannya. Ia melirik sekitar dan sadar hanya mereka yang tersisa di kelas. Kagami mencangklong tasnya dan bergegas mengikuti sang senior yang memutar tubuh dan berjalan keluar. "Senpai! Tunggu!" Uehara berjalan menyusuri mahasiswa yang tengah bergumul di sisi lorong, tergelak dan saling bercanda, menghiraukan Kagami yang dengan wajah gusar mengekori mahasiswa prodi psikologi itu. Kagami meraih lengan Uehara yang segera mengepal. "Um..." Kagami menggigit bibirnya.

Uehara menoleh dan tersenyum perlahan. "Hm? Pegang-pegang, nih?"

Kagami segera menjatuhkan tangannya, merasakan pipinya memanas. "A-ah, enggak, aku juga mau bilang aku mencarimu, senpai." Uehara hanya memberi cengiran satu sisi dan membawanya keluar area kampus. Kagami sadar, setelah mereka melewati gerbang belakang Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis, menuju sebuah auditorium yang berada di fakultas Sastra, fakultasnya Kuroko. "Tunggu, kayaknya kita tidak boleh disi—oi!"

"Sssshh... ssshh..." bisik Uehara dengan cengiran lebar sembari mendorong Kagami masuk. Kagami mendapati dirinya berada di barisan paling atas ruangan setengah gelap yang beraroma kain dan pewangi ruangan, Kagami yang hampir terjerembab kursi barisan paling atas terduduk di salah satu kursinya. Uehara dengan terampil mengangkat sandaran tangan di samping Kagami dan mendorongnya, agar sang surai marun terlentang di barisang kursi sewarna rambutnya.

"Senpai! Kita tidak boleh--"

"Taiga-kun... ayo lanjut yang kemarin malem, ya?" Kagami merasakan dagunya terangkat, tubuh tinggi Uehara memayunginya, wangi kayu manis memenuhi hidungnya. Kagami bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas, bibir kering penuh dahaga. "Aku tahu kamu mencariku, Mibuchi memberi tahuku kamu meminta kontakmu. Kenapa mesti kontakan kalau kita bisa ketemu di kampus? Taiga-kun, kau hari ini terlihat tampan."

"Jadi... jadi senpai yang datang semalam," Uehara mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Kagami merasa hatinya berkecamuk. Ia hanya bisa meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Uehara dengan lemas, menahan desahan saat lutut sang senior dengan lamban menggesek pahanya. "T-tunggu, kalau ada yang lihat gimana?"

"Hm? Emang kenapa?" gumam Uehara, napasnya wangi mint. Kagami merasakan lembutnya sentuhan ujung hidung sang senior pada hidungnya dan sadar ia tidak bisa berkutik. "Kalau ada lihat bilang aja, lagi niupin bulu mata."

Kagami tertawa hambar, sibuk memikirkan jantungnya yang mengetuk-ketuk kencang bagai paku bumi. Uehara masih memandangnya, kali ini dengan tatapan lapar, dan Kagami menghindari tatapan tajam itu sembari memiringkan kepala. Terutama saat tangan berjam Rolex itu menyentuh dadanya. Mata Kagami terjatuh pada sepatu yang menapak di lantai berkarpet dan pikirannya menjadi jernih. Ia mendorong bahu Uehara.

"Tunggu, senpai!" Uehara terlihat terkejut, tetapi Kagami menghiraukannya dan terduduk. "Senpai, sepatu... apa ini sepatumu?" Kagami menarik lututnya dan menunjukkan sepatu yang baru ia cuci. Uehara menatap sepatu yang ia pakai, menyentuh pergelangan kaki dengan perlahan. "Senpai, sepatu kita sepertinya tertukar waktu senpai balik."

Uehara terdiam sejenak dan terkekeh, "a-ah... Taiga-kun, maaf ya, aku balik cepat... aku..." ia meletakkan kaki Kagami perlahan dan duduk tegap. Kagami meletakkan kakinya dan menaikkan satu alis, "jujur aja, kamu itu pengalaman pertamaku bersama cowok, jadi setelah selesai aku canggung untuk menghadapimu apalagi aku masih setengah mabuk. Maaf... tapi apa kamu mau memberiku kesempatan lagi?"

Kagami terdiam, menatap wajah tampan Uehara senpai yang terlihat menyesal. Ia memandang panggung dengan sendu. "Oh... jadi sepatuku sekarang ada di kakak?"

Uehara mendelik, mengerutkan kedua alis tebal, "itu yang kamu masih pikirkan?! Um, sepertinya aku lupa dan menghilangkannya, aku balik mabuk banget dan nyaris kelewat stop apartemenku, loh! Lagian," ia meraih lengan Kagami dan mengusapnya, kedua matanya meredup. "Aku sepertinya banyak berhutang denganmu, setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk membawamu kencan...?"

Kagami membelalakkan mata. Seseorang yang menidurinya, kali ini ingin bertemu dengannya lagi dan memacarinya... Kagami menahan perasan yang berkibar di dasar perutnya. "T-tunggu, aku... aku mau nanya, apa kakak bi atau...?"

"Entahlah, aku selama ini selalu sama perempuan. Tapi kamu itu beda, Kagami. Kalau sama kamu aku tertarik banget. Seorang _ace_ dan wajah sepertimu, dan malam itu aku tidak menyangka akan setertarik itu saat kita mengobrol. Apa? Kamu tidak ingat sama sekali?"

Kagami merenggangkan kerutan alis yang tanpa ia sadari, ia mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku juga senang ngobrol sama senpai, tapi memang aku tidak ingat semalam kita... seks atau tidak... maaf, aku mungkin terlalu curiga dengan orang-orang yang aku tiduri."

"Curiga? Kalau kamu tidak pernah memberi kesempatan ke siapapun, bagaimana kamu bisa bahagia, Taiga... aku janji akan beliin sepatu yang baru dan lebih bagus. Anggap saja sebagai tanda awal baru kita," Kagami merasa bahunya meringan. Apa ini yang selama ini ia cari? Ia menunduk, merasa dadanya hangat. Tangan yang mengelus lengannya menyentuh jarinya dan Kagami membiarkan Uehara mengusap jempolnya pada jempol Kagami. " _Shit,_ Taiga, bibirmu terlihat menggoda sekali."

Kagami memajukan tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan sang senior. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan bibir wangi mint yang akhirnya menyentuh ujung bibirnya sebelum melumat penuh. Kagami menghela napas hangat, merasakan sebuah tangan maju menarik tengkuknya. Kagami membuka mulutnya saat sebuah ujung lidah menyentuh bibir bawahnya, menekan lidahnya hangat dan menarik bibirnya nikmat. Satu tangan menarik bahunya dan sebelum Kagami berubah pikiran, kakinya sudah mengayun ke sisi paha Uehara-senpai. Kali ini Kagami sadar punggungnya menghadap panggung auditorium dan kepalanya mencuat diantara barisan kursi. Siapapun bisa masuk tetapi Kagami menghiraukannya, bibir Uehara seperti magnet yang tidak tahan ia lepas. Kedua lengan Kagami merangkul pundak lebar itu dan tangan di pinggulnya mendekapnya, menempelkan selangkangan mereka. Setiap friksi menjilat api di dasar perutnya. Kagami mendesah saat Uehara menyentuh gagang ritsleting celana jeansnya.

Tetapi sang _ace_ menjauhkan bibirnya yang memerah dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "J-jangan disini, oi..." bisiknya dengan suara parau.

Uehara tertawa tipis sembari mengeluh. Ia meletakkan kepalanya pada senderan kursi saat Kagami bangkit. Kagami bisa merasakan dirinya sedikit tegang dan ia segera menurunkan kausnya. Uehara mendorong rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. "Jadi kapan maunya? Kamis bagaimana?"

"Kamis sore bagus," gumam Kagami. Ia mencangklong tasnya dan keluar dari barisan kursi, untuk berdiri di lorongnya. Ia menunggu Uehara yang bangkit dari kursinya dan merapikan kemaja polo-nya. "sekalian makan malam, bagaimana?"

"Ayo aja," jawab Uehara santai sembari mengencangkan jam tangannya. Kagami berjalan menuju pintu keluar sebelum Uehara menyentuh bahunya. "Hey, Taiga-kun, kamu... jangan cerita ke siapa-siapa, ya?"

Kagami memiringkan kepala sejenak, "tentang... kencan kita atau fakta bahwa aku gay?"

"Kita, lah..." dengus Uehara, "kamu sendiri tidak terang-terangan, kan, jika aku tidak kenal Mibuchi, aku tidak akan tahu kamu itu gay sama sekali. Padahal aku cukup jeli membedakannya."

"Hmm..." Kagami melirik sisinya perlahan, mencerna perkataan Uehara sejenak, "karena memang aku... tidak, seseorang yang gay itu beda-beda setiap orang, senpai. Ada yang flamboyan ada yang tidak ada yang diantara, ada yang punya gaya sendiri. Ekspresi gender setiap orang itu beda-beda karena gender sendiri berbeda dari pandangan setiap orang. Yang kita anggap ada maskulin belum tentu di belahan dunia lain seperti itu. Saat aku di Amerika, mempunyai rambut wajah itu maskulin tetapi disini, laki-laki lebih suka mencukur kumis atau jenggotnya agar terlihat muda, tetapi tidak semua cowok Jepang menganggap seperti itu juga, kan? Lalu mungkin saja seseorang mengalami disforia tubuh atau diskoneksi, sehingga dia sadar, ternyata dia trans atau non-binary, seperti Mibuchi-san. Bukan berarti cowok trans bukan cowok beneran, dan seorang nb tetap valid walau menurut beberapa orang tubuhnya masih terlihat maskulin.

Orientasi seksual seseorang juga bisa berubah dalam waktu, bukan karena orientasi seksual itu sebuah pilihan, tetapi memang untuk... ngerti tentang diri sendiri itu butuh proses yang lama. Setiap orang yang gay juga tidak langsung mengakui mereka gay dan itu juga butuh proses, kan? Ada hal-hal seperti _comp_ _het_ ; ada juga kadar seksualitas mereka, siapa tahu mereka aseksual atau demi, mungkin mereka homoromantis. Itu bergantung tentang pemahaman dia tentang perbedaan atraksi seksual dan romantis."

"Ooh..." jawab Uehara dengan nada kecil. Ia melirik sang _ace_ dengan seksama, "tidak disangka, kamu tahu banyak."

"Ah, enggak juga... itu yang aku pelajari juga dari grup-grup LGBT-ku. Jujur aja, aku hanya butuh orang-orang yang mau mendukung dan membuatku merasa aman. Mendapat ilmu-ilmu itu bonus yang membantuku untuk lebih paham tentang... perjuangan orang lain," jawab Kagami dengan sunggingan senyum yang samar. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju keluar area Fakultas Sastra. Kagami tidak ada kelas dan masih beberapa jam sebelum latihan, jadi ia membiarkan Uehara membawanya entah kemana.

"Sejak kapan kamu tahu kamu gay?" Kagami sadar ia membawanya ke sebuah taman yang terdapat sebuah gazebo kecil.

"...SMP? Mungkin lebih muda? Aku memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan perempuan. Waktu aku masih di Amerika, mentorku juga seorang lesbian, jadi mudah untukku mengenal diriku dan mendapat dukungan."

"Hee... enak, ya. Aku juga jadi belajar banyak. Dulu aku suka kasian sama Mibuchi, tahun pertama dipanggil okama terus. Tapi orangnya rajin dan selalu dapat skor bagus. Aku pikir, tidak adil orang sepertinya harus mengalami bully-an hanya karena apa yang ia suka, kan?" Uehara menghela napas, menghempaskan tasnya ke salah satu bangku gazebo. "Oh, ya, apa kamu ada kelas setelah ini?

Kagami terhenyuk, merasakan dadanya merekah. "Ya, ya... bener banget, bahkan dulu dia pernah menjadi wakil kapten di tim SMA-nya. Um, untuk itu, aku ada praktis, dalam dua jam. Senpai sendiri?"

"Ah, aku diajak teman-temanku ke perpustakaan kota, buat riset. Setengah jam lagi mungkin?" Uehara memperhatikan sekitar, menunjuk sebuah stand es krim. "Oh, mau es krim? Suka vanilla apa coklat? Atau mau dua-duanya? Aku dua-duanya."

"Terserah aja," gumam Kagami sembari membuka ponselnya. Kedua alisnya terangkat menemukan sebuah notifikasi dari Aomine. [Aomine: a _da kelas lagi, ya?_ ]. Kagami menelan ludah, menyadari teks yang sebelumnya ia kirim. Perutnya terasa mengkerut dan ia merengut. Ia segera menutup ponselnya saat Uehara menghampiri, dengan dua buah es krim vanilla dan coklat. Ia menyodorkan coklat kepada Kagami. Kagami tersenyum bingung, "makasih... tadi bilangnya pengen dua rasa?"

"Dua rasa dari mulutmu langsung tentunya," jawabnya santai sembari tersenyum licik. Kagami hanya menatapnya tajam, bulu mata menudungi sepasang burgundy yang membara. "Heh, tatap aku seperti itu terus ntar aku cium beneran, loh." 

Kagami menggeleng-geleng sembari menjilat es krimnya, menikmati dingin yang mengalir di tenggorokan. 

_Benar. Aomine, aku tidak menyukaimu._

_._

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

"Lama, Bakagami," gertak Aomine sembari melambungkan bola ke dalam ring.

Kagami meletakkan tas cangklongnya dan menarik keliman celana olahraganya. "Sori, sori, bantuin ayah beres-beres buat ke bandara tadi siang."

"Hmmm, kamu dan ayahmu... udah baikan?"

Kagami mendorong lengan kausnya sampai sikut dan tersentak. Wangi cendana mengisi hidungnya. Ia tidak menyangka Aomine sudah berada di depannya, hanya berjarak satu lengan. "U-udah. Dia juga banyak urusan, jadi bentar banget di Tokyo-nya, hari ini langsung balik ke L.A," jawabnya dengan nada rendah, memperhatikan sang kulit coklat menatap sepatunya dengan ekspresi berkecamuk.

"Ooh..." Aomine melirik dan Kagami menyadari hidungnya yang merah karena dingin. Apa ia sudah lama di lapangan ini? Aomine menautkan kedua alisnya pelan, "sepatunya masih di cuci?"

Kagami memasang topeng netral. "Iya. Emang kenapa? Lagian permainanku tidak berubah mau pakai sepatu apa aja."

Aomine membalik tubuh dan men- _dribble_ bola oranye di tangannya, melempar lay up khasnya dalam satu desisan angin yang lembut. "Iya, sih. Ya udah, ayo main."

"Kamu... kamu kenapa, sih, aneh banget dari kemarin?!" Kagami berlari kecil mendekat. Ia mendapati Aomine memasang kuda-kuda dan memberi satu alis yang terangkat. Kagami mengikuti posisinya dan mencerminkan wajah yang sama, menantangnya untuk berbicara.

"Enggak apa-apa, emang aku kelihatan marah?" Aomine menyerbu, berlari sedikit ke kiri dan menghindari sergahan Kagami. Ia melompat dan melempar sebuah tiga poin.

"Entahlah!" Seru Kagami, kedua tangannya terkulai. Ia mengerutkan kedua alis jengkel. "Terus kemarin maksudnya ada yang suka aku, itu siapa?"

Aomine memiringkan kepala, masih memunggunginya sembari berjalan santai menuju posisinya kembali. Ia mengoper bola di antara kedua tangan. "Dulu banget, pernah denger waktu SMA."

"Haa??" Mulut Kagami terbuka lebar dan ia memicingkan mata, "dulu tapi kenapa diungkit sekarang?" Ia terkejut saat Aomine memutar tubuh dan melempar bola, membuatnya mendelik ke belakang tepat saat Aomine menarik kembali bola tersebut. Men- _dribble_ cepat dan melempar _formless shot-_ nya.

"Duh, Kagami fokus," desisnya saat Kagami terduduk. Kagami menggeram, mencengkram kedua sisi celananya. Ia memutar tubuh dan dengan sepasang mata amber penuh detirminasi, ia menyerbu balik. Kagami merebut bola dari tangan rivalnya.

"Lima skor dariku, kamu harus jelasin," geramnya sembari men- _dribble._ Kagami berlari mendekati ring, diikuti oleh Aomine yang nyaris menggapai ujung bola dan melompat tinggi, nge- _dunk._

"Tch, terserah," gumam rivalnya dari belakang. Mereka bermain bolak-balik, mencegah lawan melempar dan merebut bola dari posesi. Semuanya berlalu cepat dan berakhir dengan Kagami mendapati lima skornya.

"Dulu, aku pernah denger, cowok," Aomine mengangkat bahunya sembari menaikkan satu alis, seakan dia tidak terkejut. "Dia suka kamu. Dia suka permainanmu dan mengagumi _leadership_ -mu. tapi dia tidak pernah berani ngakuin, karena dia juga tidak tahu kamu akan suka balik atau tidak."

Aomine menolehnya menatapnya tajam dan memerangkapnya dalam lautan biru _cobalt._ Kagami balas menatapnya penuh, "dia yang cerita kepadamu? Reaksimu gimana?"

"Jujur aja, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan pacaran yang bermakna, Kagami. Orang-orang yang aku pacari tidak bisa menanganiku. Apalagi setelah aku lulus dari Teikou," Aomine mengacak satu sisi pinggang. Jempolnya mengelus-elus sisi kasar bola oranye.

"Oh..." Kagami menunduk. Entah mengapa, untuk ini ia merasa kasihan. Ia pernah berpikir Aomine itu menyebalkan, ia bahkan sempat tidak menyukainya setelah apa yang ia lakukan ke Kuroko. Tapi entah mengapa... "kalo sekarang gimana? Baik-baik aja, kan?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"Entahlah." Aomine menghela napas, "sepertinya. Kamu lihat sendiri, kan, aku mulai sering latihan dan tidak membuat Satsuki menangis lagi. Aku udah baikan dengan yang lainnya. Bahkan aku ingin ke NBA, padahal di tahun pertama sebelum bertemu denganmu aku ingin berhenti saja setelah lulus." Aomine menunduk, ujung sepatunya menggesek kerikil yang berserakan, "Tapi bahkan beberapa pacarku tidak mengerti perasaan itu. Toh, aku enggak peduli. Tetapi aku sadar tidak ada mantanku yang pernah mendorongku untuk bangkit lagi. Aku sendiri yang membuat diriku bangkit."

Perlahan wajah Kagami mencerah. Kata-kata Aomine terngiang, _yang hanya bisa mengalahkanku adalah aku_. Kali ini ia mengerti, "aku tidak pikir akan berkata ini kepadamu tapi..." Kagami mendekat, menghirup wangi cendana itu dalam-dalam. "Aku lega kamu balik lagi. Jika kamu tahu, Kuroko itu sayang sama kamu. Dia sayang sama kalian semua dan kamu balik lagi main itu berarti banget untuknya."

Aomine menatapnya lama. Wajahnya melemas dan Kagami seakan bisa melihat—dari foto-foto Teikou yang ia intip dari lokernya Kuroko—Aomine muda. Aomine membuka mulutnya dan Kagami terkejut ia baru sadar suaranya terdengar sangat dekat. Suara bariton merdu itu bergumam, "ya. Dan ternyata jika kamu berteman dengan seseorang seperti Tetsu, memacarinya juga tidak masalah, kan?"

Setumpuk piring imajiner terpecah di pikiran Kagami. Jantungnya nyaris copot, "oh! Kamu... suka Kuroko?"

Aomine membungkuk sembari menepuk jidadnya keras. Kedua telinganya memerah, "b-bukan, bodoh! Maksud aku, _aku_ tidak peduli siapa yang akan aku pacari. Aku mulai sadar, cewek dan cowok sama saja. Aku juga sadar ini saat aku perhatikan, secara fisik cewek dan cowok juga menarik."

Kagami merasa lututnya melemas, tetapi ia menjejal tapak. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kamu... bi?? Beneran?!"

Aomine yang masih menunduk mengangkat kepalanya dan mengintip di balik tangan yang menutup wajah merah. "Iya!! Dan aku baru tahu itu saat aku tahu ada cowok yang suka sama kamu!"

Kagami meregangkan kedua tangannya, "....siapa?"

Aomine beranjak, wajahnya menekuk marah. "Aku ngaku bi enggak ada reaksi??"

"B-bukan gitu! Tentu aja aku dukung!" ujar Kagami menepuk dadanya. "Aku juga kenal beberapa yang memang mengayun!" _dan aku salah satunya_. "Aku... aku lega kamu mau terbuka denganku. Aku sumpah tidak peduli siapa yang kamu pacari. Semoga siapapun yang menarik perhatianmu kali ini mengerti semua perjuanganmu."

Ekspresi Aomine meleleh tetapi Kagami tetap mengeraskan tatapannya. Ia ingin Aomine paham ia benar-benar mendukungnya. Sang surai biru tua menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "heh... Bakagami ternyata bisa juga ngomong kayak gitu ke rivalnya."

Sesuatu terketuk dalam dadanya. Kagami melirik kakinya, menghindari tatapan santai Aomine yang terlihat sedikit... rapuh? Seperti ia lega melepas semua bobot yang ia tahan. Sesuatu terbersit di pikirannya, _baru sadar? Aku selalu mencoba memberimu motivasi. Kamunya aja yang budeg._ "Kamu memang rivalku tapi tidak berarti aku membencimu, Ahomine. Kamu bilang sendiri aku harus santai aja kalau di luar lapangan, kan?"

Aomine terdiam lama dan Kagami mendongak, mendapatinya memberi tatapan terlembut yang pernah ia dapatkan. Tatapan yang hanya secara privat ia berikan pada Momoi dan Kuroko. Kagami merasa sesak. Kali ini Aomine tersenyum dengan nada, "tentu aja..."

"Taiga-kuuun!"

Keduanya tersentak dan menoleh pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Rolex perak bergelimang di bawah cahaya matahari saat ia melambai. Kagami berjalan menjauh menuju tasnya. "Senpai, tunggu sebentar."

"Heyy..." sapa Uehara melewati Aomine untuk mengekor pada Kagami, merangkul bahunya saat Kagami menyeka keningnya dengan tisu. "Bau keringat dan sabun, apa kamu menggodaku...?" bisik sang senpai tepat di telinganya. Kagami mendelik, melirik Aomine panik.

Aomine memunggunginya, tidak ada reaksi. Sepertinya ia tidak mendengar karena sang surai biru navy tengah menyeka wajahnya dengan handuk kecil. "Katanya diam-diam," bisik Kagami kesal.

"Enggak akan kedengaran... bentar lagi kita cabut, kok. Ayo tinggalin temennya."

Kagami menghelas napas keras tetapi mencangklong tasnya. Ia tidak tahu harus meletakkan tangannya dimana dan berakhir menarik tali tasnya kencang. Aomine membalik tubuh sembari memasang jaketnya, disambut oleh Uehara yang menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kamu... sepertinya aku kenal..." Kagami menatap Aomine yang memasang wajah dingin. Tatapannya tajam walau tidak ada indikasi amarah. Uehara melirik sisinya dengan hidung terangkat. "Anggota tim Hosei, bukan? Aku nonton kalian kemarin. Permainan Taiga-kun jago, ya? Lain kali mungkin kalian bisa menang."

Aomine menoleh Kagami, lebih tepatnya pada tangan yang menggelayutnya bahunya dalam sampai menyentuh sisi leher, jari-jari mengelus area nadi perlahan. Kagami menaikkan alisnya pada sang rival, "makasih... permainan Kagami memang... _jago_ banget."

.

* * *

.

Kagami menyusuri deretan sepatu lama di toko sepatu ke-tiga yang mereka kunjungi di Ikebukuro. Seorang staf mengikutinya sembari menaikkan satu alis, sementara Uehara terduduk di salah satu kursi terdekat dan sibuk berkutat pada iPhone-nya. "Maaf, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Kaagmi menoleh, menunduk pada sang wanita muda. "Oh... aku mencari Air Jordan Retro, apa masih ada?"

Sang staf menyentuh dagunya dengan jemari, ia memutar tubuh menuju suatu kloset kecil berisi stok sepatu. "Hmm... kebetulan Air Jordan suka selalu out of stock, tapi saya cek. Ukuran berapa?"

"29,5. Kalau bisa yang tipe bred," seru Kagami sembari melipat kedua tangannya lelah. Ia melirik ke Uehara yang menatap ponselnya dengan wajah serius. Sang staf kembali dengan dua kotak.

"Untuk pilihan bred, kebetulan tidak ada untuk ukuran 29,5 atau 29. Kita ada ukuran 28 dan 27 jika mau?"

Kagami menghela napas dan mencubit area diantara alisnya, "ini lagi... disaat sudah dapat..." Uehara menarik salah satu kotaknya dan membukanya.

"Hmm... ini bagus, apa beda se-inci dua inci ngaruh banget?"

Kagami menatap sepasang sepatu yang tengah Uehara pasang dengan tatapan kesal. "Tentu saja, kalau untuk main basket--"

"Oh! Tapi untuk ukuran 29 dan 29,5 kita ada tipe bred toe, merah-hitam-putih. Bagaimana?" seorang staf menimbrung sembari keduanya memperhatikan list barang in-stock bulanan. Salah satunya berlari kembali untuk mengambil dua buah kotak.

Kagami ingin mendesah kesal pada sepatu ukuran 29,5 yang tersodor kepadanya. Ini sama saja seperti sepatu lamanya yang rusak. Uehara menyempilkan tubuhnya diantara dua staf perempuan tersebut, matanya jatuh pada sepasang sepatu ukuran 29. "Gimana? Ini bagus, kok. Emang harus banget pakai yang model persis sama dengan yang dulu?"

Kagami menautkan kedua alisnya dan memprotes. "Tentu saja karena sepatu itu--!" ia menggigit lidahnya, "...menurutku modelnya paling enak dipakai."

"Tapi ini desain sama warnanya aja yang beda, kan?" Uehara menaikkan satu alis, mengacak pinggang. Entah mengapa, Kagami mencoba tidak menggubris jarak ketiga orang tersebut. Uehara-senpai terlihat tidak peduli, mungkin memang orangnya mudah bersentuhan dengan siapapun.

Kagami menunduk, "...bener juga, sih. Salah aku juga tidak membeli sepatu cadangan. Aku juga tidak bisa memakai sepatu senpai terus."

"Tidak apa, kok..." jawabnya sembari tersenyum santai. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya pada kedua pundak staf. "Simpen aja punyaku yang sedang kamu pakai. Tapi beli baru juga enggak apa. Taiga-kun, aku kan sudah janji, biar aku bayarkan."

Kagami menarik matanya dari tangan tersebut dan tersenyum walau rahangnya mengeras. "Jangan, itu punya senpai."

"Dan aku menghilangkan sepatumu. Kalau beli sepatu baru, sih, gampang. Kamu pakai sepatuku yang sekarang juga aku udah seneng," ia memberi senyuman yang tampan, diikuti oleh kedua staf yang mendongak dengan wajah tersipu. Kagami merasa dadanya berdegup dan nadinya bergejolak. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menggapai kerah sang senpai dan membawanya jauh, jadi ia hanya mengangguk.

Kagami menghela napas sembari mengelus tengkuknya canggung. Ia membiarkan Uehara menggesek kartu kreditnya pada mesin POS dan menerima kantung plastik berisi sepatu barunya. Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan walau setengah menyangka itu Aomine, ia terkejut melihat nama Kuroko di notifikasinya.

[Kuroko _: Kagami-kun dimana?_ ]

Uehara menyerahkan tasnya dan menarik tangannya, membawanya keluar toko. [ _ikebukuro. kenapa?_ ]

[Kuroko: _Oh, hanya memastikan. Tadi main, ya, sama Aomine-kun?_ ]

[ _yep. ada apa?_ ] Uehara memberinya signal untuk menuju ATM yang Kagami balas dengan anggukan, kembali berkutat pada ponselnya. [ _Kuroko, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Uehara-senpai bayarin sepatuku yang dia hilangin_ ] Ia memperhatikan Uehara mengambil sejumlah uang dan menelpon seseorang, tersenyum lebar sembari sebentar-sebentar melirik Kagami. Kagami menelan ludah saat ia mengedipkan satu mata. Ia tidak sangka, senpainya benar-benar tertarik dengannya. Ponselnya bergetar,

[Kuroko: _sepatu yang tertukar?_ ]

Ia menekan kedua bibirnya pahit. [ _Iya, tapi aku enggak nemu model yang sama. Aomine dari kemarin nanyain soal itu tapi mau gimana lagi, Kuroko. Minggu depan pas sparing sama Hosei aku harus jelasin aku yang hilangin._ ]

Kuroko tidak membalas setelah beberapa menit sementara Uehara berjalan mendekat. Saat Kuroko sudah membalas, Kagami mengerutkan kedua alis bercabangnya pada kalimat singkat tersebut: [ _...tentu saja, Kagami-kun_ ]

Kagami terdiam lama mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas sahabatnya yang... kesal? Kagami tidak mengerti kenapa Kuroko harus kesal. Apa karena ia menghilangkan sepatu Aomine? Ia merengut. Uehara berjalan di dekatnya dan Kagami menyimpan ponselnya, memutuskan untuk menghiraukan sang bayangan. "Kenapa? Masih enggak enak?" Kagami ingin mengoreksi bahwa tidak, dia tidak merasa bersalah membuatnya membayar sesuatu yang memang ia hilangkan, tetapi memilih diam. "Kalau mau, mending nemenin aku ke karaoke, gimana?"

"Ha?" Kagami mengedip. Di ujung lidahnya sebuah kata 'tidak' menggelayut.

"Kamu tahu grup riset aku? Mereka mengajakku karaoke di sekitar Ikebukuro. Aku sering ke situ dan mereka punya kentang cajun dan makanan enak lainnya," ia melambai sembari memasang wajah santai, "aku bayarin, tenang aja. Kalau kencan, tidak salah kan ketemu teman-temanku. Aku belum bisa memperkenalkanmu sebagai pacarku tapi setidaknya mereka harus kenal kamu."

Uehara mendekat, menggunakan tinggi beda lima sentimeternya untuk mengepungnya. Kagami menaikkan alis. Ia menyentuh bahu Uehara pelan, "aku... tidak terlalu suka karaoke. Tapi enggak apa sih, kalau cuma kumpul." Kagami berjalan cepat, menarik lengannya. Ia bisa merasakan Uehara memperhatikannya dengan senyuman rubahnya. Kagami menggumam, "kau... memanggilku pacar apa tidak kecepetan?"

"Pacar, kencan, cuma beda waktu, kan?" Kagami terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis, kedua telinganya memerah.

"Tentu saja, senpai..."

.

* * *

.

Uehara membawanya ke sebuah area perkantoran di ujung Ikebukuro. Menaiki sebuah eskalator, Kagami disambut oleh sebuah lantai yang dipenuhi bar, diskotik, dan karaoke. Sekumpulan anak muda berkumpul di depan sebuah club karaoke, lima senior yang Kagami tidak kenal sama sekali. Kagami setengah berharap Mibuchi-san datang, tetapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak dalam sisinya.

"Yoo... Uehara...!" seorang pemuda pendek berambut cepak melambai. Dua orang perempuan, yang satu tinggi cantik rambut cat coklat dan yang satu berambut pirang terkesiap.

"Yuuji-kun bawa teman??!" sang pirang berseru. Kagami menarik kedua sisi bibirnya, memaksakan sebuah senyum. Sang rambut coklat mengacak pinggang,

"Oh, aku kenal kamu!"

"Yo, kita belum lama, kan?" Uehara menerima jabatan tangan sang pemuda. Dua pemuda lain, seorang tinggi berkacamata dan satu lagi berambut hitam ikal bergabung. "Heh, maaf baru ngomong. Perkenalin, ini Kagami Taiga-kun, semester dua Jurusan Manajemen Bisnis—oi, Karin!"

Sang rambut coklat mendekati, tersenyum centil ke arahnya. "Kagami-kun anggota basket universitas, bukan? Aku Aritaka Karin, semester empat Psikologi, salam kenal, ya..."

"Uh... um," jawab Kagami singkat. Semua memperkenalkan diri, nama-nama yang Kagami langsung ingat dari tingkah mereka yang mencolok dan suara mereka yang keras. Setelah itu, Aritaka dan Saito Ayumi—temannya yang pirang—menarik Kagami menyusuri lorong menuju ruang karaoke 13. Kagami yang tidak familiar dengan ruang karaoke sama sekali, memilih untuk duduk paling pojok.

Tetapi sepertinya Aritaka-senpai tidak memberinya pilihan dengan menariknya untuk duduk di tengah, menghadap Uehara-senpai yang tengah memegang papan menu. Ia menyerahkannya pada temannya yang berkaca-mata—Kagami mengingatnya dengan nama Tsugumi Touga—yang memanggil pelayan. Ia merogoh kulkas mini yang berada di dekat mesin mesin karaoke dan menyerahkan tujuh botol bir.

Uehara mendecak, "Unmei? Merek apaan, sih ini?"

"Ini _craft beer_ , Uehara," gumam Tsugumi yang sudah membuka botolnya dan duduk di kursi paling ujung depan. Uehara menenggaknya dan meringis.

"Tch, Asahi lebih enak. Merek tidak terkenal dibanding produk perusahaan besar beda level, Touga."

Kagami menggapai sebotol bir dan memandang labelnya tepat saat Saito, Takahashi Kenta, dan Fujii Matsu memilih lagu. Kagami menenggak birnya dan menikmati manis asam yang berakhir pedas di dasar lidah, mempunyai opini bertolak belakang dengan pasangan kencannya. "Enak, kok," gumam Kagami. Ia meneguk lagi, ada sesuatu yang familiar dari birnya. _Apa ini bir yang sama dari yang waktu aku minum di izakaya? Aku rasa alkoholnya sangat kuat._

"Enak, ya, Kagami-kun? Yuuji seleranya saja yang rendah," celoteh Aritaka di sampingnya, ia juga menenggak minumnya. Kagami melirik Uehara-senpai yang mengerutkan alis mendengar itu. Kagami meladeni setengah paksa sang senpai yang terus-menerus menanyakan tentangnya dan memintanya untuk memanggilnya 'Karin-senpai', diikuti oleh Uehara-senpai berkali-kali menjatuhkannya, "apaan sih, Karin," atau "jangan dengerin, Taiga-kun," atau "pergi sana, Karin," sampai Ia tidak sadar sebuah jari berkutek akrilik menyentuh pahanya sebelum ia mendengar Uehara-senpai menggeram.

"Karin... kemana kamu menaruh tanganmu?" Kagami terbelalak. Wajah Uehara-senpai terlihat menakutkan, dingin dan menekuk dalam. Tangan yang menggenggam botol birnya bergetar oleh kekuatannya. Kagami menelan ludah, apa Uehara-senpai... cemburu?

"Santai aja, Yuuji, aku cuma pengen berteman dengan Kagami-kun."

Menghiraukannya, Kagami segera menggeser duduknya ke ujung kursi panjang. Tetapi Aritaka-senpai tetap menggeser dekat. Menempelkan keduapaha mereka. Kagami merengut kesal, apa orang ini tidak mengerti batas? Ia tidak ingin Uehara mengira ia menggoda Aritaka-senpai untuk membuatnya cemburu. Kagami membuka mulut untuk menghardiknya, tetapi Uehara mendahului. "Karin, kamu itu bukan selera Taiga-kun."

"Hee?? Apaan sih, Yuuji!" paha yang menempel menjauh dan Kagami bisa lihat Aritaka memelototi Uehara. Tetapi secepat reaksinya datang, secepat juga ia hilang dan ia kembali melirik Kagami dengan lapar, bibirnya tersungging jahil. "Kagami-kun itu populer diantara para senior, tahu tidak? Bagaimana, Kagami-kun, kamu enggak mau sama senior yang lebih berpengalaman...?"

Kagami ingin mengernyit geli mendengar itu. Aritaka mengaitkan jarinya pada bahu kausnya. Kagami ingin menghela napas lelah, jika saja ia tahu... Kagami mengeraskan tatapannya dan mendorong bahunya sedikit keras, "maaf, err... Aritaka-senpai, aku tidak—"

"Tch, keras kepala banget, sih." Kagami menatap Uehara panik mendengar nada kasar tersebut, berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak berdiri dan menarik Uehara keluar untuk mencari udara. Walau, hatinya meloncat senang Uehara membelanya—"oi, Karin, Kagami tuh sukanya cowok!"

Jantung Kagami serasa berhenti dan dingin menjalar pembuluh darah.

Ruangan karaoke menjadi hening kecuali musik yang masih bermain. Kagami menatap Uehara nanar. Ia bisa merasakan giginya bergemelutuk dari seberapa kerasnya ia mengencangkan rahang. Arihata tidak menyembunyikan wajah tidak percayanya, mengerjap. "Apa bener Kagami-kun??"

Ayumi menyahut, "eh? Eh? bohong, kan?! Serius??"

Takahashi-senpai dan Fujii-senpai terbahak-bahak, "HAHAHA, bohong, ah, bohong! Masa' homo?! Uehara parah kamu! HAHAHA!!"

Tsugumi-senpai menghardik, "woi! Kalau beneran jangan gitu, weh! Diem, bodoh!"

Kagami menelan ludah, tetapi Uehara melambai. "Tenang aja, Taiga-kun. Mereka suka asal ngomong, tapi mereka sohibku. Mereka enggak akan bocor," Uehara memelototi Takahashi dan Fujii, "ya, kan? Kalian enggak akan bocor dan ngatain Taiga-kun?!"

Keduanya saling lihat. Kenta menggedik bahu dan Matsu terkekeh, "yalaaah... kan sekarang kita harus _woke,_ woi!"

Kagami merasa perutnya mual. Bibirnya kelu dan ia mulai pusing saat lima senior yang sebenarnya tidak ia kenal mengerubunginya. Wajahnya menekuk. Ia mencoba membalas tatapan mereka, tidak ingin terlihat takut. Ia menggedik bahu, _faux_ santai. "Y-ya... maksudku, enggak ada masalah, kan?"

"Heee?" Ayumi-senpai mendekat. "Enggak keliatan, ya!"

"He? He? Kagami-kun artinya udah... itu?" Karin menutup mulutnya, walau Kagami bisa melihat cengiran kuda yang ia pasang. "Ayumi, mungkin dia yang jadi cowoknya makanya enggak keliatan!"

"Ya, ya? Kagami-kun enggak keliatan kayak Matsuya Tanaki, kan, _okama_ banget." Kagami mengerutkan kedua alisnya, telinganya berdering risih, "pft, kayak Mibuchi."

Matsu memandangnya dari ujung mata, "haaah... Kagami sayang banget, dong, enggak nyentuh cewek sama sekali. Kamu yakin bukan karena patah hati?"

Kagami terbelalak mendengarnya. Membuat satu karaoke mericuh, Karin dan Ayumi setengah berusaha menutup tawanya. "Matsu-kun bodooooh!"

Kenta menambahkan, "woi, kalau dia bilang dia homo ya homo, bodoh!" mendengar itu, Kagami tidak bisa menahan lagi wajah jengkelnya. Ia meraih botol minumnya, merasakan déjà vu sebelum ia melempar botol wine ayahnya. Tetapi ia menahan diri dan meneguk. Kagami mendengus konyol, masih memasang tingkah santai.

"Fujii-senpai, aku enggak tertarik sama cewek sekali pun. Lebih banyak buatmu, kan?" ia menahan helaan napas. Ia harus mencari cara untuk kabur. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Uehara-senpai. Dadanya pana. Ia bisa meledak melihat wajah songong Uehara. Tsugumi-senpai, pendiam dan terlihat paling pasif, mendekat. Ia menepuk bahunya sembari mendorong kacamatanya

"Hey, maaf ya, mereka ribut banget. Kamu santai aja sama kita," jawabnya dengan suara bariton. Kagami merasa otot tegang bahunya melonggar, "kalo kamu pernah disentuh sama pria tua waktu kecil, aku kenal dokter yang bisa nanganin. Kadang, figur pria yang kita kagumi waktu kecil bukan orang yang pantas dijadikan panutan. Tapi aku paham, setiap orang punya masalahnya masing-masing."

Kagami mengedip perlahan, mencerna kata-katanya. "Maksudnya?"

Tsugumi memiringkan kepala, "mungkin kamu tidak pernah dengar Oedipus, intinya anak laki-laki pasti selalu menginginkan seseorang seperti ibunya--tipikal perempuan idealnya--dan tidak suka ayahnya--seorang laki-laki yang menjadi pasangan ibunya--karena dia dianggap rival. Menurut Freud kalau sosialisasi itu gagal, karena ia menganggap rasa takut kepada ayahnya itu rasa kagum mungkin seseorang akan beranjak menjadi seorang homoseks."

Kagami menatapnya seakan jamur muncul dari sela-sela rambutnya atau seakan-akan ia membuat retorika bahwa ia sendiri Tuhan, dan Kagami mungkin tidak jauh dari komparasi itu. Figur pria? Figur pria yang ia kagumi sampai ia pikir ia jatuh cinta itu... tidak ada. Tidak ada pria tua yang menyentuhnya atau memerkosanya sewaktu kecil, tidak ada perempuan yang menyakitinya sewaktu kecil. Ibunya adalah malaikat dari dia hidup sampai dia meninggal. Ayahnya selalu terlalu sibuk, tetapi ia selalu mencoba memberi apa yang Kagami butuhkan dan inginkan.

Kagami bertemu orang-orang baik yang menyayanginya seperti keluarga dan berada di lingkungan yang mendukung karir basketnya. Bahkan saat Tatsuya tidak menginginkannya dan ayahnya menolaknya semenjak ia tahu anaknya gay. Bahkan saat Kagami membenci dirinya sendiri karena dua kejadian ini, Kagami sadar ia tidak... Kagami tidak... "aku tidak sakit, senpai," bisiknya lirih.

Tsugumi tidak membalas dan Kagami tidak meladeni siapapun. Uehara melambai sembari berujar, "sudah, sudah. Tinggalkan Taiga-kun sendiri, woy!" membuat semuanya berjalan seperti semula. Kagami menatap botol Unmei dalam-dalam dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Merasa lebih tua dari umurnya. Ia beranjak, "aku ke kamar mandi," gumamnya pada siapapun yang terdekat.

Kagami keluar cepat, risih pada tatapan yang mengekorinya. Bahkan saat ia mencuci muka dan menutup mata. Ia menahan mual yang naik ke kerongkongan, mengancamnya untuk muntah. Seseorang yang paling terakhir ia ingin lihat melipat tangan di dada sembari menyender di pintu kamar mandi, Rolex perak bergelimang bersama tali tas plastik Nike.

"Taiga-kun, semuanya baik-baik aja?" bibir Uehara menukik, ada pasifitas di matanya. Kagami tersentak dan menariknya kerahnya paksa, mendorong punggungnya sampai pintu kamar mandi terbanting tutup. Ada panik tersirat di mata Uehara dan Kagami ingin meludahi wajahnya jijik.

"Brengsek! Kenapa kamu membeberkan aku begitu saja?!"

"Oi, oi, aku itu sahabat mereka. Memang tidak boleh aku terbuka?" keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis Uehara. Ia mencengkram kepalan tangan di kerah bajunya.

"Jika kamu benar-benar seperti aku, kamu tahu persis kenapa kamu tidak akan membeberkan orientasiku begitu saja. Kamu bahkan tidak mau mengaku aku kencanmu."

"Itu... itu beda, ayo lah, Taiga-kun..." Uehara mencakar tangan itu. Kagami mengencangkan pegangannya, menggunakan kekuatan otot dan adrenalin. "Kamu tahu, kan, ini pertama aku kencan sama cowok. Kamu tidak pernah di posisiku? Malu besar, tau. Maksudku, kamu sih enak bisa dapat siapapun yang kamu mau—" Uehara terhenti merasakan kepalan tangan di kerahnya bergetar. Ia mengedip pada buku-buku yang memutih dan mata tajam yang memelototinya mencerminkan suatu emosi lain. Takut.

Kagami melepasnya. Keduanya tangannya bergetar tapi Kagami keras menahannya di kedua sisi. Ia menghindar mata menuduh Uehara "Senpai, aku pulang duluan. Kamu balik aja sana sama sohib-sohibnya."

Kagami mendorong bahu Uehara perlahan dan membuka pintu. Uehara menahannya, "ayo lah, aku minta mereka semua minta maaf."

Kagami menggelengkan kepala, "tidak!"

"Taiga-kun—"

"CUKUP!" Kagami menekuk kedua alisnya, "aku... aku tidak bisa menghadapi siapa-siapa sekarang... maaf—"

"Bawa sepatunya. Pakai atau tidak anggap ini permintaan maafku." Kagami merengut kesal ingin menolak tapi melihat Pintu ruang 13 terbuka, jelas beberapa menguping, Kagami merampas sepatu dengan hentakan:

"Terserah." Kagami berlari mengejar bis yang baru bergerak, mencari kursi pojok dan membungkuk. Kedua tangan terkepal di depan kepalanya yang menunduk, tremor tak kunjung padam. Ia menarik napas dalam dan lambat, menghela lewat mulut. Ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya, sepasang mata menerawang. _Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus._

Ponselnya bergetar dengan nama Uehara terpampang. Kagami menekan tombol _reject_ dan mencari sebuah nama dalam kontaknya yang berfoto pemuda kulit sawo matang dan rambut surai biru tua.

.

* * *

.

"Aomine... maaf aku tidak memberi tahumu ini sebelumnya."

Suara barang berjatuhan terdengar dari teriakan Momoi terdengar dari jauh. _"...K-Kagami..._ " suara Aomine setengah berbisik seperti ia setengah bermimpi.

Kagami mengedip canggung, memperhatikan jalanan Tokyo yang luas selagi bis melaju. "Oh... lagi sibuk, ya?"

Kagami bisa mendengar klontang-klontang barang berserakan, Aomine menggeram seperti susah payah bergerak. " _Enggak, enggak! Enggak penting—akh, Satsuki, pergi sana!"_

Kagami mendengus. "Nanti aja. Bantu Momoi, bodoh..."

Aomine terdiam sejenak, suara angin menderu di telinga sebelum sunyi. _"...tch. Kebetulan aku butuh alasan buat keluar juga. Ada apa?"_

"Bodoh, jangan salahkan aku kalau itu sesuatu yang penting..." bisik Kagami. Nada jengkelnya melemah berganti geli. Ia terdiam sejenak menyimak napas Aomine yang lambat, "aku... aku seharusnya ngaku juga setelah kamu bilang kamu bi."

"Tenang aja, Satsuki hanya ngajak belajar masak." Aomine terdengar terkejut walau nadanya datar, "err... kamu bi juga?"

"Gay, lebih tepatnya," Kagami melirik ke depan, menemukan kursi bis mayoritas kosong.

"Oh... hmm," dengung di telinganya membuat Kagami sedikit terperanjat. "memang kita beda, ya. Kenapa orang suka nyamain sih?"

"Haha," tawa Kagami datar. "Dasar bego. Tapi aku masih penasaran siapa yang suka aku waktu SMA."

"Haaah..." Kagami menutup mata mendengar nada lelah rivalnya. Lucu, Ia pikir ia bisa tenggelam dalam suara bariton tersebut. "Kenapa? Mau minta kontaknya?"

Kagami menyenderkan punggung, "kalo punya, boleh. Teman?"

" _Tch, boro-boro. Aku yakin dia membenciku_." Kagami menaikkan satu alis ragu, " _Asahina. Asahina pernah suka sama kamu_."

Kagami membelalakkan mata, "Serius?! Ah, mungkin bukan benci tapi dia menganggap serius kamu rivalnya. Sesama _power forward_."

" _Yeeppp... **rival** , ya... bisa dibilang seperti itu_." Kagami menautkan kedua alis. Aomine melanjutkan, " _err... kamu nelpon cuma buat itu aja? Aku kira... oh, masih jalan sama senpaimu?"_

Kagami menelan ludah. "...enggak."

" _Oh..."_ mungkin Kagami sudah gila, tapi Aomine terdengar sedikit girang. _"Apa... artinya kalian kencan?"_

"...udah enggak."

" _Oh... Apa itu alasan mengapa kamu menanyakan Asahina?"_ Kagami ingin buru-buru menyergah tetapi Aomine lanjut, nada kembali lesu. " _Mungkin Tetsu tau nomornya. Udah, ya? Kirim salam pas nelpon dia. Bilang... enggak jadi—"_

"Aku enggak pengen nelpon Asahina, aho!" sergah Kagami akhirnya.

" _Oh..."_ _intercom_ mengumumkan mereka sudah sampai Shibuya. Kagami beranjak dari kursi dan menggapai pegangan bis, menunggu halte dekat apartemennya. " _Semuanya baik-baik saja?"_

Kagami menunduk memperhatikan sepatu abu hitam yang ia pakai. Ia menggigit bibirnya, "apaan nih? Kamu khawatir?"

" _Che--enggak, lah—"_ distorsi suara napas Aomine yang terhembus panjang terdengar di telinganya, " _aku blak-blakan saja. Sekarang kita kan, senasib. Setidaknya kamu bisa cerita kepadaku siapa saja yang bersikap berengsek kepadamu. Entah senpai-mu itu, ayahmu... cerita aja, Kagami."_

"Tapi, bukankah aku terdengar sakit? Apalagi aku punya masalah keluarga. Aku harus ke psikiater." Ia menghela napas dan bergumam, "mungkin aku bisa berhenti menjadi seorang gay."

" _Oi..._ " Aomine mendesis, " _apa aku berbicara dengan Kagami Taiga yang tidak menyerah? Karena aku kira sekarang ini aku berbicara dengan seorang pecundang. Tutup teleponnya dan kembali kalau sudah siuman."_

"Bodoh! ini bukan basket!"

" _Ini sama saja seperti basket. Kagami..."_ Aomine menggeram. Bis berdecit dan Kagami tersentak, _"Masalah keluarga semuanya juga punya. Apa artinya kita semua sakit? Satu-satunya yang akan membuatmu sakit hanyalah tidak menerima dirimu sebagai apa adanya. Aku pasti tidak begitu mengerti rasanya menjadi kamu tapi berbicara dari seseorang yang nyaris pasrah dan melepaskan semua harapan hidup, percaya lah. Jangan dengerin apa yang orang katakan."_

Kagami membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak secara otomatis saat halte apartemennya mendekat. Berpijak dengan semilir angin sore menerpa, Kagami memandang langit yang tertumpah semburat ungu dan jingga, memayungi jalan dengan cahayanya yang redup dan keoranyean. Kagami terduduk, "ceritakan tentang ayahmu. Aku akan ceritakan tentang ibuku."

Aomine membuat suara bingung sebelum mendesah lelah, " _...enggak ada yang spesial darinya. Dia tidak begitu mengerti kenapa aku bermain basket apalagi setelah tahu nilai akademisku. Tapi dia melihat prestasiku di Teikou, karena menurutnya Teikou adalah sekolah terbaik_ ," Kagami mendenguskan tawa, bergidik saat hembusan pertama angin malam datang. Ia bangkit, masih dengan ponsel di telinga, " _entahlah, tidak penting siapa aku sebelum Tetsu membawamu."_ Kagami membelalakkan mata. Pipinya terasa hangat. _"Tapi aku sadar aku tidak peduli opininya tentang orientasiku. Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya ayahku?"_

Terngiang kata-kata Tsugumi-senpai sore itu, tetapi memilih untuk menindasnya. "Enggak. Mungkin... aku harus belajar dari kamu untuk lebih bebal."

Aomine terkekeh, suaranya berat dan melodik di telinga. _"Aku tahu kamu diam-diam kagum terhadapku."_

Kagami ingin tertawa, _Kau tidak tahu seberapa benarnya itu,_ pikirnya. "Ibuku... meninggal semenjak aku SMP." Aomine tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi Kagami bisa membayangkan sepasang mata serius itu mengkeruh iba. "Itu alasan aku pindah. Padahal aku ada janji tanding ke-100 melawan Tatsuya." Ia mendengar Aomine menyemburkan tawa. Suaranya membuat Kagami terkejut tetapi tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyum tersungging. Kagami beranjak dari duduknya.

Napas Aomine tercekat, _"Maaf, maaf, aku bukan ngetawain ibumu. Aku—sial, Kagami, aku janji aku kurang ajar tapi tidak sejauh itu."_ Kagami masih tersenyum saat ia melewati gerbang apartemen, berjalan menuju lift dengan dada jauh lebih ringan. _"_ Shit _, aku—maaf atas kehilanganmu. Pasti... pasti susah saat pindah ke Jepang. Bahasamu saja kacau."_

Kagami masuk ke dalam lift untuk menunduk canggung pada seorang wanita tua yang ia tidak kenal. "Aku enggak marah, aku tahu maksud kamu. Aku dan Tatsuya memang sedikit bodoh. Dan, woy, aku masih rajin pakai bahasa Jepang kalau sama keluargaku dan Alex!"

 _"Tapi pilihan katamu selalu aneh dan kasar banget, kamu belajar dari manga shounen, ya?!"_ tawa Kagami tercekat dan ia menyembunyikannya di balik kepalan tangan, melirik sang wanita tua yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Aomine lanjut nyerocos, _"Bodoh, aku benar!"_

"Tch, enyahlah..." gumam Kagami tanpa ada gigitan. Bibirnya masih bergetar menahan senyuman lebar. Ia mengedip saat pintu lift terbuka menunjukkan lantai apartemennya. "Oh, aku udah sampe apartemen." Ia membungkuk pada wanita tua dan keluar, memainkan kunci apartemen di jari tengah, "aku lelah, Aomine. Kita sudahkan saja. Makasih udah jadi badut."

Ia tidak mendapat jawaban setelah ia masuk ke apartemennya, sepi dan gelap setelah tertinggal seharian. _"Kagami..."_ Ia menyalakan lampu, menatap keruh apartemen luas yang nayris tidak ada barang itu. _"Kalau kamu mau cerita lebih lanjut tentang ibumu, kamu bisa telpon aku kapan saja."_

Kali ini Kagami berjalan lurus melewati ruang tamu dan dapur menuju lorong berisi kamarnya dan kamar tamu, dimana di ujungnya terdapat butsudan kecil yang berisi foto ibunya. Ia menutup telepon sebelum duduk simpuh.

.

* * *

.

Semenjak hari itu, Kagami tidak ada kontak dengan Uehara sama sekali. Sang senior mencoba berkali-kali menggapainya, tetapi Kagami segera menjauh dan keluar. Mibuchi-san menanyakan soal itu, tetapi ia merasa sedikit bersalah jika harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kuroko yang tahu seluruh kejadian membantunya menjaga jarak.

Lagian, masih ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan. Seperti pertandingan basket.

Di awal akhir bulan semester, Tokyo University mengadakan sparing latihan dengan Hosei. Kagami sudah memberi tahu itu ke Aomine, yang mulai sering ia kontak. Ia tidak menyangka akan berteman dengan sang kulit tan dengan mudahnya. Tetapi Kagami sadar, selama sisa semester duanya, tidak ada hari tanpa Aomine mengirimnya suatu meme atau memintanya one-on-one.

One-on-one juga membuatnya lelah sampai Kagami sering menolak ajakan ke Izakaya, memilih istirahat di apartemennya dan tidur cepat. Satu sisi, Kuroko senang dengan _progress_ -nya, satu sisi lain Kagami tidak bisa menghindar dari perasaan-perasaan delusi yang ia pendam terhadap sang _ace_ biru malam. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mencari jawabannya, tidak sampai ia menemukan pacar beneran. Walau apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Uehara membuatnya sedikit trauma, tetapi setidaknya jika ia mencari seseorang tanpa ada alkohol di antara mereka, mungkin semuanya akan lebih mudah.

Kagami juga sempat terpikirkan untuk mencari kontak _ace_ mereka, walau Kagami sedikit malu mencari seseorang yang ia pernah kenal. Semuanya jadi masuk akal, mata Asahina setiap ia latihan, tantangan-tantangannya. Kagami pikir semua hanya bentuk adorasi. Ia sangat stoik, jika Aomine tidak membeberkan, ia tidak mungkin tahu sampai sekarang. Tetapi.... Kagami bisa bersimpati sedikit kepada sang junior. Kagami akan melakukan yang sama jika seseorang yang ia sukai memiliki potensi dan skill yang sama, posisi yang sama—sama-sama power forward--dan semangat bermain basket yang sama.

Hampir seperti... rival.

Kagami merutuk dirinya sendiri, suatu sore hari yang ricuh oleh mahasiswa yang menonton. Walau ini hanya sparing latihan, HoseiU dan TokyoU termasuk rival besar dan banyak yang ini menontonnya. Belum lagi waktu yang tepat karena mayoritas fakultas sudah bebas kelas. Tapi Kagami tidak begitu peduli. Tidak ia sangka rival-nya yang satu lagi seperti benalu di otaknya. Terutama semakin dekat menuju sparing latihan mereka. Ia merasa konyol sendiri, karena mereka selalu sparing dengan universitas lain. Ini salah satu bentuk _bonding_ dan mengenal kemampuan tim lain. Kagami bisa merasakan dadanya berdegup selagi ia berdiri memunggungi lapangan, tidak kuat melihat ke belakang saat tim Hosei bermunculan.

Kuroko yang terduduk di bangku depannya hanya mendongak dengan sepasang mata stoik. Ia menunjuk, "dipakai juga." Suaranya kecil dan kalem tetapi terdengar jelas. Kagami menunduk dan menghela napas,

"Mau gimana lagi. Aku juga enggak mau make punya Uehara-senpai," sungut Kagami. Kuroko meghela napas dan Kagami menaikkan alis pada wajah kecewa sahabatnya. "Tenang saja, sepatunya sudah aku bawa. Aku ada perasaan ia akan datang menonton dan memojokkanku setelah pertandingan. Aku juga tidak mau lari terus."

"Ah.... Bukan itu, Kagami-kun..."

Wasit meniup peluit dan Kagami menepuk bahu sahabatnya untuk bangun. Kagami mengelus pergelangannnya, merasakan ototnya meregang sembari memutar tubuh dan berjalan ke lapangan. Ia meregangkan lehernya sembari menunggu pemain lain berkumpulan. Ia bisa melihat rambut mencolok Aomine nyembul di antara pemain yang masih memakai kaus mereka, sang _ace_ menunduk pada Momoi yang berbisik kepadanya. Kagami menelan ludah saat Aomine membuka kausnya, lengan berotot meregang dan bahu kekar [contracted]. Kagami memperhatikan keringat yang menetes di leher sawo matang tersebut, bergelimang di bawah lampu sorot gymnasium.

Aomine memutar tubuhnya dan mata mereka beradu. Kagami memasang wajah netral walau nadinya berdesir. Aomine memiringkan kepalanya dan merendahkan kelopak matanya. Ia mendorong rambutnya yang pendek ke belakang dan Kagami merendahkan pandangannya, jengkel karena merasa seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Matanya menemukan sepasang Air Jordan Retro merah-hitam.

Kagami terbelalak dan menganga. Ia berjalan cepat menutup jarak mereka, tetapi Aomine sudah mendahului. " _Kamu—"_

Sang _ace_ Hosei menggeram sembari menunjuk kakinya, "Kagami kemana sepatuku?!"

"Aku yang seharusnya tanya! Itu sepatuku, woi!" satu gymanisium meredam, menyisakan bisikan-bisikan pada cekcok mereka. "K-kau—dan aku...." Kagami merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Kuroko menyentuh punggungnya perlahan,

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, kalian dilihatin. Lebih baik kita memulai permainan dulu." Kagami mengangguk cepat mengikuti sahabatnya dan walau sejenak ia tekecoh, ia kembali melirik Aomine—yang membuang muka dengan ekspresi marah dan wajah semerah apel. Kagami terbelalak merasakan pipinya yang hangat membenderang sampai lehernya.

Jika Kagami harus mengakui hari itu adalah performa terburuknya, ia tidak akan berani mengatakan kenapa. Keduanya bermain dengan gusar, gesekan terhalus dari lengan mereka atau jari yang menggapai bola membuat Kagami oleng. Ia tersengal-sengal bahkan sebelum energinya menurun tetapi kepala Kagami panas melihat Aomine menyerang dan merampas bola darinya. Sang lawan juga tidak kalah buruknya karena Aomine terlihat gatal untuk menyerbu dan mengepung sang ace, tetapi _formless shot-_ nya meleset setiap ia melihat pipi merah Kagami.

Setengah permainan, kedua tim meminta _time out_.

Kagami mendengar cerocosan pelatihnya sembari menunduk malu. "Kagami-kun, sadarkan diri!" seru Kuroko di sampingnya. Kali ini sang bayangan yang selalu tenang, menekuk kedua alisnya kesal. "Apa aku harus menyirammu dengan air agar kamu sadar?"

"Aku sudah berusaha, Kuroko! Aku tidak pikir si bedebah itu—" Kagami tersentak melihat tim rival, Aomine berdiri menampar pipinya berkali-kali di depan Momoi yang hanya memijat keningnya lelah. Beberapa anggota timnya—salah satunya Miyano-san—terbahak-bahak menambah Wakamatsu yang meneriaki sang _ace._

Kagami mendekati pelatih perempuannya, "pelatih. Tampar aku!"

"Haaa??"

"Aku hari ini sedang tidak fokus, tolong tampar aku. Dari dulu cara ini yang paling efektif untuk—" _PAK!_

Peluit tertiup dan Kagami kembali ke lapangan dengan cetakan telapak berwarna merah di pipi kirinya. Aomine berjalan di depannya, memiliki semburat merah yang similah di pipinya. Keduanya memasang wajah serius, "aku masih ingin tahu kenapa sepatuku tertukar denganmu tapi kita harus selesaikan permainan ini dahulu."

"Tch, sama. Aku akan menang, _Kagami_...!"

.

* * *

.

Pertandingan berakhir kali ini dengan kemenangan Hosei dalam satu poin. Kagami menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk, merasakan ototnya panas setelah berpacu lama. "Taiga-kun! Taiga-kun!" suara dari kursi penonton menggema bersama riuhnya mahasiswa yang mondar-mandir di dalam gymnasium, beberapa anggota timnya jajan keluar sementara pelatih dan manajernya berdikusi strategi. Kagami mendongak mendapati Uehara yang berpegangan di pagar besi pembatas dengan wajah putus asa. Ia menghela napas.

Kagami menunjuk lorong menuju ruangan penyimpanan dan berjalan sebelum Uehara dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Menunggu sembari menyender di salah satu pilar, Kagami memandang taman parkiran gymnasium yang tersekat pintu kaca. Langkah yang terburu melambat di belakangnya. Kagami memutar tubuh menemukan pemuda tinggi bersurai coklat kastanye itu melambai lemah, kali ini tidak ada Rolex yang menggelimangkan refleksinya. Kagami merasa bahunya meleleh, dadanya kopong.

"Taiga-kun... aku—"

"Kenapa senpai bohong?" suara Kagami berat dan dalam, tidak ada tuduhan di nadanya. Uehara menciut tetapi mendekat. Kagami menapakkan kedua kakinya kuat, sudah muak dengan bualannya.

"Aku enggak bohong saat aku bilang aku terakhir terhadapmu, Taiga-kun... aku sudah bereksperimen dengan beberapa cowok, hanya saja kali ini aku benar-benar ingin mengencanimu. Kamu... tolong berikan aku kesempatan, aku tahu caraku salah—"

"Salah besar, senpai. Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Jangan dekat-dekat aku."

"Apa salah aku minta maaf dan kesempatan kedua?! Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Aku yakin kamu merasa kesepian."

"Persetan, berhenti mengasumsi apa yang kau pikir terhadapku!" "Aku tidak tertarik bermain dalam permainanmu, Uehara-senpai. _Mohon_. Jangan kontak aku lagi. Kamu mau sepatu yang kamu beli dengan kedok ngaku menghilangkan punyaku?" Kagami membungkuk.

Sebelum ia bisa mencopot sepatunya, Uehara mendekat dan mendorong bahunya, tangannya mencengkram pinggul Kagami dan selangkangannya menahan selangkangan Kagami. "Ayolah, Taiga-kun..." bisiknya mendekati bibir mereka—Kagami menyikut perutnya keras.

"Jangan sentuh tanpa seizinku," desis sang _ace_. Sepasang masa amber berkilat bahaya. Uehara meringkuh kesakitan sebelum meludah.

Ia menatap Kagami marah, "brengsek! Aku hanya memilihmu untuk membalas Karin, jangan sombong." Uehara berlari saat Kagami memicingkan matanya. Kagami melihatnya berlari tergopoh-gopoh dan menabrak bahu Aomine yang ternyata melihat semua kejadian itu hanya menatap Uehara dingin. "Tch, dasar homo!"

Kagami merasa bahunya melorot dan kepalanya pening. Ia memijat keningnya, tidak sadar Aomine yang telah melangkah mendekat. "Maaf aku juga bohong..." gumamnya.

"Itu... itu beda. Tapi kenapa, Aomine?" ia mendongak, menemukan pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu memandangnya teduh.

"Aku ingin mengaku malam itu kita bertemu di lapangan tetapi aku pikir... kamu suka senpai-mu. Aku juga ingin memastikan apa kamu benar-benar tidur dengan seorang cowok. Aku tidak menyangka kamu tidak akan ingat sama sekali dan aku hampir menyerah."

"Apa kita benar-benar melakukan seks, Aomine...?" tanya Kagami mengusap tengkuknya perlahan.

"Untungnya enggak," gumam sang rival. Kagami merasa senang sekaligus sedih mendengar itu. "Tapi kita memang—bercumbu sebentar. Kamu terus memanggilku senpai dan aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diri. Saat kamu melepas baju, aku langsung kabur. Tch, jika aku tahu si brengsek itu menyakiti, aku sudah jujur dari kapan tahu! Saat kita one-on-one dia tahu aku yang membawamu kembali ke apartemen waktu itu!"

.

* * *

.

Aomine mengingat jelas. Malam Sabtu dimana ia harus mengirim beberapa peti bir Unmei untuk Izakaya dekat TokyoU yang meminta _top-up_ stok bir mereka karena sedang ramai. Aomine menghempaskan napas setelah peti terakhir ia keluarkan dari mobil bak milik pamannya. Aomine menunggu seorang staf yang tengah menghitung uang total sembari menulis di sebuah buku cek, keduanya berada di gang menuju pintu belakang izakaya. Aomine menaikkan alis pada suara ricuh seorang pemuda yang menyeret pemuda lain sembari mengeluh. Pemuda yang diseret terlihat mabuk, terduduk sembari meringkuk. Rambutnya berwarna marun, sangat familiar. Sang staf menyerahkan kertas cek dan beberapa tips, yang langsung Aomine selipkan ke kantungnya.

Aomine mendekati keduanya, tetapi seorang perempuan berjalan dari arah pintu depan dengan wajah marah dan dua lengan terlipat. "Yuuji jangan ninggalin, dong!"

"Sana main sama cowokmu, aku tidak mau berurusan sama kalian lagi!" Aomine ingin memutar tubuh kembali ke mobilnya, tetapi jeritan sang perempuan membuatnya tersentak.

"Ih! Kenapa sih, aku tuh cuma ngobrol doang! Enggak ada apa-apa diantara kita—" seru gadis itu menarik lengan pemuda yang tidak mabuk.

"Cukup, dasar jalang--!" Sang pemuda mengangkat tangannya dan pemuda yang mabuk—mungkin terbangun karena suara melengking tersebut—tertatih-tatih berdiri.

"Senpai?" suaranya loyo, jelas masih sangat mabuk, tetapi ia tetap berdiri menghalangi sang pemuda dengan sang perempuan, menggunakan tingginya yang walau beberapa senti masih lebih pendek dari lawan bicaranya untuk melindungi sang perempuan. "Oi... jangan mukul cewek!"

 _Kagami?!_ Aomine tahu suara familiar itu. Ia juga bisa melihat kedua alis bercabang yang membingkai sepasang mata merah amber yang berkaca-kaca, tidak fokus tertutupi alkohol di nadinya. Aomine melihat sekeliling mencari Tetsu, tetapi kali ini sang bayangan tidak ada. Dengan cepat, Aomine memanggil namanya, menghentikan pertikaian.

"Huh? Siapa?" suara Kagami setengah berbisik, pipinya merah dan matanya mengerjap. Aomine berjalan mendekat menarik tangannya. "Oi--!"

"Yo, dia temanku. Biarkan aku yang membawanya," ujar Aomine cepat kepada pemuda yang masih siuman. Sang pemuda berambut coklat itu menaikkan alis,

"Siapa kamu?!"

Aomine mengangkat topi cap-nya, "entah kamu tahu atau tidak, tapi aku kenal Kagami Taiga. Aku Aomine Daiki, pemain basket di Hosei."

Sang pemuda terlihat bingung, melihat Kagami dan perempuan yang dihadapannya dengan cepat. Ia melambai, "terserah lah, aku lelah berurusan dengannya. Dia terlalu mabuk untuk diajak kemana-kamana. Bawa dia sesuka hati."

Aomine memicingkan mata tidak suka dengan cara cowok ini berbicara. Tapi ia segera memanggul satu lengan rival-nya dan menyelamatkannya dari pertikaian pasangan di depannya. "Oi... dia mabuk tetapi dia benar. Kalau kamu memukul perempuan ini setelah kita pergi, kamu itu lebih rendah dari kotoran."

Sang pemuda terlihat kaget dan sang perempuan memutuskan untuk menghentakkan kaki. "Ugh! Aku muak dengan sikapmu yang gampang naik pitam! Aku masuk lagi. Urusi urusanmu sendiri, Yuuji!"

Itu pembicaraan terakhir yang Aomine dengar sebelum ia mengangkut tubuh besar Kagami ke kursi penumpang. Ia menghela napas panjang, untung ini pesanan terakhir. Mobil baknya melaju menuju sebuah komplek apartemen prestigius di Shibuya yang ia kenal sebagai apartemen Kagami. Dadanya berdegup kencang selama perjalanan, sadar ia membawa gebetannya yang mabuk kembali pulang. "Tch, kenapa sih suka cari gara-gara, Bakagami..." gerutunya.

Ia mendengar geraman kecil dari sisi kanannya, Kagami Taiga meluruskan tubuhnya sembari mengerjap. Wajahnya terlihat kucel dan rambutnya berantakan, tetapi Aomine tidak bisa tidak melirik ke arah pipi merah dan bibir kering yang cemberut itu. Ia tidak menyangka rivalnya bisa segemas ini saat mabuk. "Senpai... kita ke _love hotel_?"

 _Deg._ Aomine mencengkram setir pengemudi. Apakah itu yang awalnya mereka lakukan sebelum sang perempuan datang? Aomine merasa sesuatu mencengkram perutnya. Tapi Aomine meladeninya, "enggak, lah, kita ke apartemenmu. Kamu terlalu mabuk?"

Kagami, terlalu teler untuk berpikir logis hanya mengerang kecewa, "aww... setidaknya satu ronde di kasurku malam ini."

Aomine tersedak, merasakan panas mengganti perasaan tidak enak di perutnya. "Bodoh. Apa maksud 'kamu terlalu mabuk' yang kamu tidak paham...?"

Kagami mendengus dan tertawa lemah, "tidak pernah menghentikan siapa-siapa, kok, sebelumnya," mendengar itu, Aomine kembali merengut. Ia menghiraukan panggilan Kagami selama perjalanan sampai kedua masuk gerbang. Aomine menopang Kagami yang saat pintunya terbuka, melorot nyaris tidak bisa berdiri tegak. Ia membawanya menuju _front desk_ sembari meminta kunci cadangan dan arahan lantai, mencoba menghiraukan Kagami yang mengendus lehernya.

Aomine mendorong rivalnya ke lift yang kosong dan tersentak saat dua lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Napas hangat wangi bir Unmei menggelitik pipinya. "Mmm... senpai..." suara Kagami yang serak dan dalam menyalakan sumbu di selangkangannya. Aomine bisa merasakan kulitnya bergidik, "sejak kapan kamu mengganti parfum. Lebih enak yang ini daripada yang kayu manis..."

Aomine ingin tertawa karena jika Kagami _sober_ sekarang, ia seharusnya sudah tahu ia tidak berbicara dengan senpai-nya. Tetapi, Aomine sadar dengan sedihnya, ia tidak akan melakukan ini dengan rivalnya jika ia sadar. Aomine memutar dan mendorong bahunya jauh-jauh. "Oi! Stop. Kamu mabuk, Kagami."

Kagami memiringkan kata dan mengerang, "aku kira kamu tertarik. Tch, lagi-lagi cowok yang cuma ingin bereksperimen." Kagami, walau mabuk, ternyata masih punya sisa kekuatan untuk mendorongnya ke dinding lift, "tidak ada baliknya sekarang kita sudah sejauh ini," bisiknya.

Aomine menelan ludah, pasrah saat Kagami menempelkan bibir merahnya pada sisi bibir Aomine. Dengan semangat, Kagami membuka mulutnya dan melumat bibirnya keras, mendesah kecil. Aomine menggerutu walau ia juga membuka mulutnya merasakan lidah lamban itu bermain dengan lidahnya. _Bodoh, kamu terlalu mabuk untuk menciumku dengan benar._ Dengan keras, ia mendorong Kagami ke dinding di belakangnya dan menghimpit kedua pinggul mereka. Ia mendalamkan cumbuannya, memperlambat gerakan bibir Kagami dengan bibirnya, membuat sang surai marun mengerang. Aomine menutup mata, merasakan tubuhnya membara saat tangan asal Kagami menyentuh semua permukaan punggungnya. Ia mengangkat dagu Kagami, menuntunnya, dan menikmati pinggul Kagami yang menggoyang maju.

Dada Aomine berdegup kencang dan menggaung di telinganya, berpacu tinggi saat Kagami mengangkat satu kaki dan mendesah saat ia menelengkan kepala, mempersembahkan lehernya. Aomine menyesap beberapa tanda, menikmati erangan nikmat dari rivalnya. Suara pintu lift dan angin malam yang berhembus serasa mengguyur Aomine dari mimpi. Sang surai biru tua segera melepas dirinya, menghiraukan erangan keluhan dari pasangannya. Ia mengangkat belakang kerah Kagami seperti anak kucing dan menyeretnya menuju pintu apartemennya. Sial, ia hampir saja terbuai.

Kagami menelusupkan wajahnya ke tengkuknya, tangannya menggapai perut sang _ace_ dan mengecup lehernya. Aomine berusaha membuka pintu, tangannya bergetar nyaris menjatuhkan kunci. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Aomine mendorong tubuh Kagami masuk ke apartemen yang gelap, sinar dari jendela balkoni yang tidak tertutup gorden membuat ruang tamu tersiram cahaya rembulan. Ia mencopot sepatu mereka, yang membuat Kagami berpikir mereka akan seks. Sang surai marun mencopot jaketnya dan mendorong Aomine ke sofa. "Oi!"

Kagami merangkak dan terduduk di pahanya, melepas kausnya perlahan. " _T-Top_ atau _bottom..._ apapun saja maunya, senpai," ujar Kagami lambat seakan susah mencari kata-kata. Aomine membelalak panik saat Kagami berusaha keras mencopot kancing celana jeans dengan jari bergetar. Ia berdecih sembari merengut penuh konsentrasi walau alkohol masih memenuhi nadinya, membuat jari-jarinya tremor. Aomine segera membalik mendorong rivalnya dan memutar posisi. Kagami terkejut tetapi bibirnya menyengir girang. "Oke, aku sudah lama sekali tidak nge- _bottom,_ tapi jangan masuk tanpa _prep_ , please. Aku tidak mau berdarah—"

Aomine beranjak cepat dan berlari menuju _genkan,_ ia menghiraukan seruan kesal rivalnya dan buru-buru memasang sepatu, mengutuk ruangan yang gelap. Ia mendengar suara decitan dari sofa dan buru-buru membuka pintu, berlari ke lift terdekat.

.

* * *

.

Kagami ingin tertawa getir. Tidak ada pasangan one night stand-nya yang kabur saat ia melepas baju, bahkan jika ia _sober._ "Tidak kusangka kamu setakut itu, apa... melakukannya dengan cowok menjijikkan? Mungkin perasaan suka kamu terhadapku sebenarnya bentuk kagum yang disalah artikan."

"Bodoh! Aku tidak mau mempergunakanmu hanya karena kamu menyajikan tubuhmu! Kamu mabuk dan mengira aku orang lain. Aku suka kamu tapi aku tidak mau malam pertama kita dengan aku melakukan segala hal tanpa izinmu, bahkan saat kamu tidak ingat!" Kagami terbelalak, mulutnya tercengang. Aomine menatapnya marah walau wajahnya merah dari telinga satu ke yang lainnya. "Tidak mungkin aku jijik kalau aku harus ngocok di kamar mandi pom-bensin karena tegang selama perjalanan."

Kagami tersedak dan menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. Ia mengernyit jijik pada sang rival sebelum memukul bahunya pelan. Ia menunduk, "aku... aku juga suka kamu sudah lama. Aku sangat suka denganmu sampai aku pikir tidak ada harapan. Aku yang bodoh menyabotase diri dengan pergi mencari _one night stand_ berharap salah satu dari mereka mau mengencaniku."

"Kagami... kamu... kamu itu terbaik," ujar Aomine lembut. "Rival terbaikku dan pilihan terbaikku. Aku sangat suka kamu sampai dadaku sakit. Aku tidak sadar itu, sebelum juniormu itu menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu karena ia ingin mendekatimu. Ternyata kamu juga terlalu bebal untuk melihat rasa sukanya."

"A-aku tidak bisa menerimanya karena dia teman satu basketku."

"Apa ada peraturan lain yang harus aku langgar hanya untuk mengetuk hatimu?" Kagami terdiam dan memandang lantai dengan tajam.

Satu sisi Kagami ingin marah tetapi satu sisi lain, Kagami tidak bisa berhenti berdebar. Ia menarik napas dalam, "...Kamu bilang tidak mau melakukan apa-apa tanpa izinku? Cium aku." Kedua alis Aomine terangkat. Ia melihat sekitar, "Bikin... bikin aku ingat lagi malam itu dan artinya kamu berhutang seks kepadaku."

Aomine menelan ludah, jakunnya menonjol. Ia terlihat gugup—pemandangan yang jarang dari rivalnya yang selalu percaya diri—dan berjalan mendekat. Walau begitu, ia tetap tersenyum tampan. "Keh, tentu saja, bodooh..." Kagami memiringkan kepalanya dan menutup mata, menghirup wangi cendana. Ia teringat api yang membara saat kecupan pelan pertama dari rivalnya yang selalu garang. Kagami mendesah, mendukung Aomine untuk maju. Aomine memperdalam ciumannya, menyentuh sisi rahangnya dan menuntunnya untuk membuka mulut.

"Apa kamu benar-benar tidak ingat?" gumamnya pada bibirnya. Kagami mengerjap pada realita dan menatap bibir coklat kemerahan di depannya dengan lapar.

"Enggak. Lakukan apa aja yang kau lakukan malam itu," ujar Kagami menekuk kedua alis.

Aomine merengut, "Tch, benar enggak ingat aku giniin?" Aomine mempercepat gerakannya dan mengecupnya dalam. Lidahnya memainkan lidah pasangannya.

"Enggak! Oh--" Aomine mendorongnya ke pilar di belakangnya, mengangkat satu kaki dan menghimpit pinggul mereka. Kagami pening pada setiap kecupan, memorinya membanjiri pikiran dan membuatnya semakin panas.

Ciuman Aomine turun ke rahang menuju ke leher, jejak basah mengecapkan tanda yang sakit dan panas. "Udah ingat?"

"E-enggak..." Napas Kagami pendek menahan erangan yang mengancam keluar, mecengkram bahu sang rival entah untuk menghentikan atau untuk menyuruhnya lanjut. Kagami menarik rambut Aomine paksa dan mencium bibirnya dalam.

Kagami memeluk bahu sang rival, menikmati lengan kekar yang melingkar di pinggulnya, memutuskan untuk tenggelam dalam wangi cendana. Jika tidak karena Kuroko yang terbatuk di ujung lorong, mungkin keduanya sudah menggelinjang seperti anjing di tempat semi-umum.

Kagami menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah pada kedua telapak tangan. Kuroko tersenyum lelah pada keduanya, "maaf mengganggu, tapi Aomine-kun dicari Momoi-san." Aomine menyeka bibirnya yang basar dan mengacak satu sisi pinggang. Bagaimana sang rival bisa sekalem itu, Kagami tidak mengerti. "Aku rasa semuanya sudah baik-baik saja, sekarang? Selamat, ya."

"Makasih, Tetsu. Sedikit melenceng dari rencana tetapi akhirnya dapat juga," gumamnya perlahan.

"Haah?? Rencana apalagi, sih." Pelotot Kagami kepada keduanya. Kuroko hanya mendenguskan tawa,

"Rencana deketin kamu. Enggak ada apa-apa, tapi Tetsu sebenarnya sudah tahu aku suka kamu dari SMA," ujar Aomine membuang wajah menutupi ekspresi malunya.

"Apa ada lagi selain Kuroko yang tahu?" tanya Kagami bingung. Kedua rambut biru beda kontras hanya saling lirik. "Apa aku doang yang tidak tahu?!"

Aomine tertawa ringan sembari mengacak rambutnya yang segera Kagami tepis dengan wajah cemberut. "Bakagami... makanya jangan _overthinking_ kalau soal percintaan. _One night stand_ , dan orang bilang _aku_ yang bad boy," ia kembali menaruh tangannya ke kepalanya, mengelus helaian marun yang lebat. Kagami membiarkannya sembari menghindar pandangan tajamnya. "Setelah ini tidak akan ada yang berubah, kita tetap menjadi rival. Cuma aku ingin kamu berhenti cari _one night stand_ , panggil aku aja setiap malam. Aku juga ingin kencan kita setelah one-on-one, gimana?"

Kagami membuang wajahnya yang memerah, menggerutu pelan: "tapi jangan karaoke sama beli sepatu."

Aomine mengedip bingung tetapi akhirnya mendenguskan tawa. Ia menunduk untuk mengecup bibirnya sebelum berbisik, "tentu saja..."

.

* * *

.

"Oh, Aomine, mau tidak ke Los Angeles?"

"Mau lah!"

"Ke pernikahan ayahku. Sekalian ngenalin pacar."

"O-oh... tapi nanti ayahmu enggak marah?"

"Justru itu. Aku dengar mereka akan menghidangkan masakan Kuba dan Spanyol."

"Oke..."

"Tapi kita harus menginap di apartemen Alex. Mungkin kamu tidur di sofa."

"Santai aja, sih."

"Oke. Mungkin dia bawa pacar."

"Hmm... apa ini reunian para gay dan lesbi?"

"Buahahaha, apaan, sih!"

"Kedengaran seru. Menghancurkan pernikahan para homofobik dan keliling L.A. seperti artis Hollywood."

"Ah... mungkin keliling tempat _fast food_ aja, aku tidak punya banyak uang. Terus ke Staples Center nonton Lakers, gimana?"

" _Shit,_ aku cinta banget sama kamu.Gimana kalau kita aja yang nikah?!"

"HAHAHA! Dasar bodoh...!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Asahina Daigo adalah karakter dari Replace Light Novel. Aku sedikit nge-ship dia dgn Kagami setelah baca dan kepribadiannya rada ngingetin aku sama Aomine kalo dia jadi junior dan masuk Seirin.
> 
> Terima kasih banyak yang berhasil baca sampai sini, feedback dan vote-nya diapresiasi. Jujur aja aku tidak menyangka akan sampai sepanjang ini tapi aku pikir aku coba aja menulis sampai batas max novelette (20k). Mungkin untuk beberapa lebih nyaman pendek, tapi aku sudah senang dengan bagaimana semua scene tertulis. Aku akan mencoba buat oneshot yang lebih pendek dari ini, nantikan saja! ;)


End file.
